


Merlin Emrys Pendragon

by inawritingfrenzy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Romance, F/M, Forgiveness, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Slow Burn, gwen cheated on arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inawritingfrenzy/pseuds/inawritingfrenzy
Summary: Merlin reveal his magic to Arthur. Everything changes after that.
Relationships: Galahad/Tristan (King Arthur 2004), Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Leon/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. There is male pregnancy in the story. I have also made Galahad to be Arthur's brother. Hope you all enjoy this. It's my first Merthur fic. The cheating and almost non con is not between Merthur.

Merlin looked at Arthur who sat with his head buried in his hands, quite unlike a King. He knew the kind of betrayal his King might be feeling but Merlin is not going to prod him and distress him further. Arthur sighed, taking a deep breath and letting it out. He turned and looked at Merlin.

“You are relieved from your position as my manservant. I need some peace now. When I know what I am going to do, I will call for you,” said Arthur. Merlin looked at him.

“You don’t have to fear death,” said Arthur finally. The King was cold in his tone and it hurt Merlin deeply, more deeply than he can explain. “Death would be kinder than this scorn,” said Merlin and did not wait to hear the King’s response as he walked out. 

Merlin, despite Arthur’s numerous arguments, never took a new chamber. He was still living in the spare chamber in Gaius’s quarters. He stepped in closing the door behind him. If not to serve Arthur, he doesn’t know why he should live here, in Camelot. He doesn’t think he can stand the King’s coldness.

\--------------------------

Arthur looked onto the crowded town as people went about their lives. No one knew that their King’s life had been upended in a day. It started as a regular day and now, Arthur doesn’t know if there is anyone he can trust. No that is a lie. He knows deep down that he can trust Merlin. A sorcerer. The irony of it was not lost on Arthur and yet, the King couldn’t bring himself to think of Merlin as anything less than his friend and confidant. His shadow for the past decade. 

At 30, Arthur was ready to finally do his duty towards the Kingdom, produce an heir with a lady. And yet, that plan has gone down the drains and it carried dirt. Arthur closed his eyes unable to forget Gewn’s betrayal. Of Lancelot’s betrayal. Arthur is not a fool. Over the years he had come to realise that what he felt for Gwen is nothing more than a fond friendship. He thought that was enough for this lifetime. He had Gwen, his knights and Merlin- What more can a King want? He was not greedy. However, it seems nothing is sacred in his life anymore. Except maybe his adopted brother. Galahad is the light of Arthur's life. 

He shrugged off thoughts of those two and his mind came back to Merlin. He needed time to think about this and time he did have. 

\-------------------------------

It was a week later that Arthur asked for Merlin. The King had come down to Gaius’ room and was waiting at the door for Merlin. Said man was off somewhere in the town treating someone. He was back in an hour when the King waited. Merlin stopped short seeing Arthur in the room.

“Sire”

“Merlin. If you are done for the day, there is something we should discuss,” said Arthur. Merlin nodded and then said “Yes, Sire.” His eyes locked on Arthur’s tunic and he couldn’t help but frown. It was not properly tied and there were wrinkles in the top which showed the tunic was not well taken care of. 

“Is this how you dressed this past week?” asked Merlin incredulous as he walked over. Without thinking much, he undid the top of the tunic and set it neatly, covering the King’s torso perfectly and the wrinkles caused by not pressing it properly, brushed away to an extent. He then undid the untidy knot made on the top robe and set it perfectly. Then Merlin froze and stepped back remembering that he has no right to do any of this for Arthur, his King, anymore. 

Arthur looked unaffected. His eyes looked devoid of emotions as he looked at Merlin. 

“George is new and learning his duties,” said Arthur finally and then sat down. 

Merlin stood by his side.

“Take a seat,” said Arthur. Merlin was shocked but obeyed the King unlike many times in the past. He didn’t want to test Arthur’s patience.

“Please don’t ask me to leave, Sire. That day when you asked me to leave your room, I did think of leaving. But I cannot leave. Not when-”  _ you are in constant danger.”  _ But Merlin did not finish the sentence.

“I do not wish for you to leave Camelot either Merlin,” said Arthur. Merlin looked up.

“What is my punishment then Sire?” asked Merlin.

“I do not know if you will see this as a punishment. I will not deny you the right to think of it as whatever you want. I have decided that you will be my royal consort, Merlin Emrys,” said Arthur.

Merlin was sure he heard it wrong. Arthur can’t be suggesting what he just did. Surley, he heard it wrong. 

“You heard it right Merlin. I thought you said anything you do is for your King,” said Arthur. He wanted to rub it in, the pain. “Gwen?” asked Merlin to Arthur whose face still held that coldness. 

“She has chosen her life. And I am choosing mine,” said Arthur. 

“What do you mean by she has chosen her life?” asked Merlin.

“She is pregnant with Lancelot’s child. I- I walked in on them in her bed,” said Arthur. He looked at Merlin.

  
“When did this happen? You didn’t tell me,” said Merlin accusingly.

“Well, it seems there are a lot of things we don’t tell each other. However, in my case this is one of the very few. I found out that morning,” said Arthur. 

“Are you sure she is not being controlled? What if it is like what happened when Morgana-

“Twice? With a baby in the middle? When I walked in on them discussing how to tell me?” asked Arthur. 

Merlin looked down. “I need to check them both, just to be sure. I cannot believe that she chose him over you. Earlier? Maybe yes. But now, after all these years?” said Merlin, worrying his lips.

Arthur felt a rush of adoration as he looked at Merlin standing there and comprehending it. But soon it was washed away by the cold reality. He felt his heart harden.

“I am not as irresistible or irreplaceable or once in a lifetime catch as you seem to think,” said Arthur. Merlin looked at him, the reality of what Arthur said sinking in. 

“How does that go with asking me to be your consort?” asked Merlin.

“I don’t see why I should explain the fine details. You wanted to stay here I assume? I am your King and while you were never known to have followed my words, this time- I must remind you that this is not one such ruling or a directive. This is a demand,” said Arthur.

Merlin was furious. He will not stand to be treated like this. 

“What if I had a special someone?” asked Merlin.

“I like to think, even now, seems I will never learn- that you have not held any secrets from me that were avoidable, like having a partner or a lover or a wife or husband,” said Arthur. Merlin cursed himself. He did not intend to hurt Arthur further. He sighed.

  
“There is no lover or partner, or a wife or husband, sire. You know everything about my personal life,” said Merlin.

Arthur gave a small nod. Then Merlin sat down trying to think of why Arthur would suggest this as a punishment.

“What about an heir? Do you want a-” started Merlin as a last ditch effort. However, knowing Arthur, Merlin can see that his King is determined.

“Maybe the Pendragon line will end with me,” said Arthur.

“But-” started Merlin to inform Arthur that Merlin can carry his children should they get married just to clear the air. Arthur doesn’t know much about magic.

“Enough. My decision is final unless you have a valid claim to make,” said Arthur, daring him.

Merlin sighed. He looked at Arthur. He was not going to deny his King anything, but said King can be very sure that Merlin is no pushover.

Arthur turned to leave.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Merlin.

Arthur stopped for a moment.

"I have my people to think about," he said and left. Merlin watched the King worried. And, he was furious. Oh, not at Arthur. Yes he was angry at Arthur but the kind of anger in him now, that was something that will never be directed at his King. He needed to find Lancelot and Gwen.

\----------

Gwen looked up from where she was sitting in Lancelot's arms, in the knight's chambers. She looked at the fury in Merlin's face.

"Art- The King told you," said Gwen slowly. Merlin sensed that she lost the right to call the King by his name.

"A week too late and I don't even. I came here with so much rage and yet-" Merlin looked at Lancelot and Gwen. He didn't feel any better than them. 

"Merlin, we-" started Lancelot. Merlin sharpened his eyes, the golden glow now evident as he looked at the two. No enchantments, nothing.

"We are not enchanted. We do love each other," said Lancelot. 

"And you had a chance to say this in the many years that have gone past us," said Merlin. 

" I never knew how to. I always thought I will tell the King when he sat down and spoke about us. He never did. It was as if our supposed union was something that was set in stone. I was scared and I forbade Lancelot," said Gwen. They looked down. 

Merlin looked away. He just turned and left. 

\---------

He needed to see his King. Merlin found said man fighting his warriors in the training ground.

"Look who is here princess," said Gwaine smiling only for Leon, Percival and Elyan to roll their eyes in exasperation. Arthur turned. A night has passed since that fated discussion. A night in which neither Merlin nor Arthur slept well. 

Merlin stepped down and it was as if the Knights could sense the serious air between them.

"We are aware that we shouldn't be asking this but we wonder why you are both not seen together anymore. Did you both have a disagreement?" asked Elyan.

"Merlin here is not my manservant anymore," said Arthur. "Surely Arthur, you don't mean that. Whatever disagreement is -

"Merlin will be my consort," said Arthur. All four knights looked at the two of them. 

"My sister?" asked Elyan. Arthur looked relieved at the knight. He was worried that Elyan knew too. There was no judgement in the question.

"She has chosen Lancelot and is carrying his child," said Arthur. 

"That slimy- started Leon furious.

"No, it is a matter of choice and I am accepting it. I believe I have chosen myself a worthy consort," said Arthur and looked at Merlin and back at the Knights before leaving the ground. Elyan was leaving in fury towards Lancelot's quarters.

"We should probably go or he might murder Lance," said Gwaine. Percival nodded and Leon even though he looked like he agreed with Elyan followed. 

\----------

Arthur was changing from his training robes. Merlin saw the King struggling and walked over. He removed the training robes and set them aside. Arthur did not resist. He then stood still as Merlin used a washcloth to wipe his body clean. He then helped the King wear his royal attire. 

"Your manservant, George, is it?" asked Merlin.

"Yes, that is the name. I don't prefer him tailing me around. I am not an invalid," said Arthur. Merlin did not say anything.

"Can I guide him?" asked Merlin.

"You may," said Arthur and turned to leave. 

"Merlin, I will make the announcement in the evening," said Arthur. Merlin worried his lips for a moment.

"Arthur- Sire, are you sure about this?" asked Merlin.

"A King's decision is final, Merlin," said Arthur. Merlin walked over. He has hugged Arthur before. But they were always after some life-altering events, hugs of relief. Merlin wanted to give Arthur comfort. He knew the prince was not touched affectionately as a child and actually loved it when he was hugged by people he cares about. Never strangers. He had noticed it over the years. 

He did not let himself think too much and hugged Arthur. The King froze for a moment, but then he relaxed. His shoulder lost the tension and the monarch melted into Merlin for a moment. Then they heard the palace bell go off announcing that it was time for court hearing. Arthur straightened and with a small nod to Merlin, left. The King did not look at his face. Merlin tried not to brood.

\---------------

  
  


Arthur resolutely walked towards the courtroom like he was supposed to and not back into Merlin's arms, pathetically seeking comfort. He is a King. Such things shouldn't bother him anymore. A young, naive Arthur once valued these things deep down. He doesn't think that naive part of him is there even now. 

The court is the usual headache. There are many against the conditional lift on the magic ban. Arthur had given the conditional lift because he didn't want to burn people in pyres if he could avoid it. That itself was not going down well with the nobles. He needs the nobles, so he has no other way but to act sympathetic to their anti magic rants. Not that he became pro magic all of a sudden, no. It took Merlin taking him to show wizards and witches living outside Camelot, in the borders fearing for their life, living among them for a week for Arthur to empathize with them. Merlin thought it was important that he learned to empathize with the magical community. Merlin. 

He looked at the court. He will have to raise the subject now. 

"I have decided it is time that Camelot has a King consort," said Arthur. 

"Sire, that is good news," said one of the old nobles 

"Indeed, I have chosen Merlin as my consort," said Arthur. 

"Merlin? Sire, your manservant. Madame Gwen-

"Gwen has chosen my knight Lancelot. I cannot begrudge them their happiness. Meanwhile, Merlin is ideal for me to aid me in ruling Camelot," said Arthur firmly. After six years under the King's rule they knew better than to question his personal choices. The laws regarding Camelot- they had every freedom to question. The King's personal life though, was beyond anyone's question. Arthur liked it that way. What he does inside his bedroom is no one's concern.

"An heir?" asked another noble. 

"Do not fret. Merlin is a carrier," said Arthur. That seems to have put everyone at ease. 

"Whatever you chose, sire," said a noble, now simpering. 

He knew Merlin would be proud of him now for handling the nobles perfectly. Merlin- 

Arthur rebukes himself for entertaining such thoughts. Not anymore. 

\---------

"That was very clean"

Arthur need not turn to know who it was. George, his manservant who was helping him out of his clothes, stood back and bowed, knowing Merlin's new status as the soon to be consort. 

Arthur waved a hand and George dutifully left. Merlin sat down on the bed. 

"You do know that the King's bed is -

"It seems the King's bed will be mine now," said Merlin. Arthur did not respond but went about freshening up and dressing in warmer robes for the evening. The winter is not here yet. But the nights have become colder. 

“I have chosen the unused South Tower as the new King’s quarters. We will be living there. You can choose as many servants as you want. Any chamber you want will be yours. They will start the cleaning tomorrow. Ebenor, the head of housekeeping will oversee the cleaning and other works. If you want you can give inputs. Now if there is nothing else, I have some documents to go through,” said Arthur. 

The dismissal was clear. Merlin felt a deep wound form in his heart at the way Arthur dismissed him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and let it out. Merlin got up and walked out. 

Arthur expected some sort of rebuttal from Merlin. One sideways look at Merlin’s face made it clear that the words have hurt deeper than Arthur intended. 

“Mer-,” started Arthur. But the door was closed behind him. Merlin was gone. Arthur sighed. He knew he could walk over and grab Merlin before he leaves and apologize. But the pain inside him, the pride of the King, it won’t let him. Arthur turned away and took the documents he needed to go through.

\-----------------


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin knew he had not yet started to accept the situation. It is simple really. Arthur is angry at him, more than he ever was. He wouldn’t say hate. He knew how hate looked on Arthur. He knew how 'disgust' looked on Arthur. No, the King was just plain angry. Deep down he knew Arthur could never hate him. Like he can never hate his King Arthur. But this distance, this avoidance- he had feared it more than anything. 

Merlin needed to accept the reality. Arthur is angry and they are getting- married. He cannot believe that part. He sighed. He needed a distraction and Arthur has made it clear that his presence was not desired. He did not have the heart to go see Gwen or Lancelot. Nor any of the knights really. All of them knew him and Arthur too well and would start asking questions.

He decided to go to the South Tower. It has not been used for a long time. He saw the servants hard at work and joined in. He had asked George to accompany him telling him about Arthur’s favourite dishes, preferred food for various meals and the likes. It was halfway through cleaning up a diwan that Merlin realised all the servants in the room were staring at him. 

“Sir Merlin, this is the work for servants,” said Ebenor as he approached him. Ebenor has always been kind to Merlin what with him being Gaius’ ward and all. But now, the man was looking down respectfully. He could also feel condemning looks of scorn among the crowd but he was not going to address it. He knew most of them must be feeling unsure about what was going to happen.

“It is said nowhere that I shouldn’t do a little bit of cleaning. Indulge me and please continue your work,” said Merlin. All turned and went back to what they were doing. Ebenor bowed.

“Please refrain from bowing, Sir Ebenor,” said Merlin lightly and turned to George, continuing to instruct him as they cleaned the diwan. It is a beautiful piece of work, he knew Arthur would grow fond of. He can see the King lounging in this exquisite piece of furniture. 

“Sire, what does His Highness prefer to drink?” asked Geroge. 

Merlin knew better than to correct George from addressing him so. It will give rise to all sorts of rumours. He went with it.

“He is extremely fond of passion fruit juice and alcohol- you won’t be serving him alcohol. If he asks for alcohol you can tell him that I have forbidden you from serving him such drinks,” said Merlin sternly. For one, George wouldn’t know Arthur’s limit. And secondly, he didn’t want the King in any sort of vulnerability before the manservant. 

  
  


“I will do so, Sire,” said George. He was too obedient, almost like he didn’t have a brain. Well, that will have to change sooner or later if he was going to be King Arthur’s manservant. 

\---------------------

Arthur checked in on the South Tower only two days later. The palace itself was being renovated for the upcoming wedding of the King. Arthur saw Merlin working amongst the servants and a frown formed on his face.

“Merlin”

Said man turned from where he was cleaning up an evidently handicraft stool made of some old wood which was still glowing. He walked over to Arthur, looking surprised. The servants in the room left the King and his soon to be consort alone. 

“Arthu- Sire,” said Merlin. Arthur caught the slip up. He was furious at Merlin for calling him Sire and so he was not going to correct him. Let that burn, yes, he was being petty. 

“You are no longer a servant. I know it must be difficult to stop thinking that but you should stop behaving like one,” snapped Arthur, fury getting the better of him.

“Sire, by now you should know that I do what I want to do. No King can make me do something I don’t agree with. Similarly, no King can force me to not do something I want to do,” said Merlin, his face now red in anger as he looked at Arthur.

“You forget your place,” snapped Arthur, going back to how things were in the beginning and cringing inwardly as he did that.

“Not exactly. I am your consort to be aren’t I? I can do what I want. And these words of grudge, it is unbecoming of you my king,” said Merlin and left without another word. Arthur stood there silent, unmoving. He knew he hurt Merlin, but well, he was also hurt. They are even now. Arthur knew his thoughts were all self justifications but he was going to hold tight to them. 

\-------------------------------

Merlin washed his face. He was feeling rather upset but the sadness will have to wait. There was some sickness fast spreading in the lower town and he needed to go check on the patients. The week that followed was some sort of mad rush for Merlin. He didn't even try and see Arthur. He didn’t want to hurt himself more with the pain that would definitely be caused when they are in the same vicinity. But he can sense those eyes on him whenever he is out in the garden or tending to the wounds of soldiers or knights. Two can play at the game. Merlin refused to even look up or meet Arthur’s eyes. 

\------------------------------

Arthur groaned furious at himself as he looked at the food that was brought for him. Geroge hasn’t learned his preferences, he can tell. On the first day, the day Merlin instructed him, he got everything he preferred. He can tell that now the manservant got everything mixed up. Also, he hated George. The person was like a doormat and Arthur can never respect someone like that.

He can’t hold an intelligent conversation and Arthur has to be with the knights to have good company. They all knew Arthur was upset and never tried to harass him with questions. Elyan was having trouble even looking at Arthur given the situation but Arthur had drawn him out of it with a “It was not meant to be.” Only for Gawain to say “Well, you and Merlin were always meant to be” with a happy but teasing smile. Percival had to squeeze his partner’s hand rather tight for him to get the idea and drop the teasing. 

\-----------------------------

Merlin saw George was close to tears as he arranged food for Arthur.

“What happened George?” asked Merlin. The manservant seemed to be relieved to have seen Merlin.

“Sire, King might just throw me into jail. He has been furious,” said George, quivering. Merlin almost rolled his eyes. He calmed down George and then asked him to leave. Then he took Arthur’s food himself.   
  


“For heaven’s sake. Get out of my sight, George,” snapped Arthur as Merlin knocked on the door. He usually doesn’t. He stepped in anyway. Arthur was lying on his bed, his blonde hair spilling all over his face, out of the knot. He was reading something.

“You scared him,” said Merlin. Arthur looked up and saw Merlin approaching him with his meal. He internally thanked almighty for food. He was starting to get really hungry but he really did not want to suffer George for another moment. 

Merlin kept the food on the makeshift table unfolding it on the bed and kept the meal on it. To say Arthur missed Merlin would be an understatement. But he really was having a hard time reconciling with the lies. With the fact that Merlin hid his magic from Arthur. 

Arthur ate silently. He knew the last time he had hurt Merlin deeply. Merlin had not even looked at his face this past week. His former manservant was looking around the room while Arthur took the time to really look at him. The man looked tired. He also looked kind of sad. 

“Looking at my face is bearable again, I assume?” asked Arthur, knowing he was digging his own pit. Merlin looked at him for a moment and then looked away.

“I was wondering. How can you be sure that the child is Lancelot’s. I mean you were her fiance till two weeks back,” said Merlin.

Arthur felt his face grow red. He had not told this to Merlin knowing that his friend would make fun of him. But it is not like he can hide anything from him. From Merlin.

“I- I haven’t shared Gwen’s bed in a long time,” said Arthur in a low voice. Merlin was surprised as he looked at Arthur. 

“But you did leave for the chambers,” said Merlin. 

“I would stay for some time, we talk and I leave,” said Arthur. Merlin just stared at him.

“It was- we were - I was always tired after the long days and it was- it never happened. I haven’t shared a bed with her since I became the King,” said Arthur.

“Arthur, it has been six years,” said Merlin looking at Arthur curiously. 

“Go on laugh,” said Arthur and looked away. Merlin sighed and walked over. He pushed Arthur a bit who internally cursed but moved. Merlin sat down next to him.

“I am not going to laugh. I think it is her loss,” said Merlin. 

“I know you do,” said Arthur, somewhat amused. 

Merlin looked at him. 

"I never meant to hurt you Arthur," said Merlin looking down. Arthur looked at him.

"I think I know that," said Arthur, the hair falling all over his face. The King had been letting it grow in the back while trimming the front. Merlin's suggestion, really. Merlin started combing it properly and tied it in a knot. 

"George is not suited for the job and you called me incompetent," said Merlin. 

"In the strict sense of a manservant, he is good. But it seems I have expectations," said Arthur. 

Merlin looked away with a small smile on his face. 

"Did you see the main bedroom in the tower? I chose the colours and decors," said Merlin. 

"I am yet to visit again. After- the argument we had," said Arthur. 

"I- Arthur I don't know how I can apologise for hiding the truth of my magic from you. I am not ashamed of my magic. It is not even distrust. It was fear. I - my kind of people were burned out in the citadel Arthur," said Merlin looking away. 

"You were the one who told me that I am not Uther. That I am not like my father. It doesn't seem that you believed in what you said," said Arthur.

"Why do you think I told you?" asked Merlin. 

Arthur looked at him. He did not have an answer for that. He wondered the same too. But he didn't voice it. 

"I will go check on Gaius and see if he needs me in the infirmary," said Merlin and got up to leave. 

"The wedding date will be fixed tomorrow," said Arthur. Merlin stopped short and turned. 

"So you are determined on that," said Merlin. 

"Yes"

"Is marrying me such a bad thing?"

"No, I am wondering if you know what you are getting into," said Merlin and the door closed behind him. Arthur felt comfortable. He left the documents where they were and pulled his fur blanket close to him. He felt better than he was feeling an hour ago. He slept better that night. 

\--------------

Merlin sighed as he curled into his bed. He wished he knew what was going on in Arthur's mind. He could usually read the man like an open book but when it came to their 'marriage', he is not able to even comprehend why Arthur would be stubborn about it. 

Merlin has never allowed himself to think of Arthur like that. He had taught his heart that Arthur belongs to Gwen. Mostly, any attraction he had for Arthur was stamped deep into the dark crevices of his heart, to never be looked at. He doesn't think it is his place to feel so. He wonders what Arthur has in mind regarding their wedding. Well, if anything Merlin is going to make this a fair alliance. 

\-------------

Next morning, Arthur was surprised to see a very familiar older manservant. Jairo had been the manservant of his father. The man was old, at least in his mid fifties. And as a child, Arthur was half raised by him. 

"I can do all this myself, really and I thought George will continue to be my manservant," said Arthur. 

"Your fiance, the new soon to be consort had visited me and made the particular request. I cannot and will not say no to this duty, sire," said Jairo.

Arthur almost - almost pouted at being called sire. But he was a King and let us not forget, 30 to pout. 

"I would like to think that you have grown up from when you were 10, Arthur. You are going to be late to meet Geoffrey. George told me that was the schedule," said Jairo. Sufficiently chastised, Arthur soon dressed and sat down for breakfast. It was too cold to bathe in the morning now. 

"He is a good lad," said Jairo. 

"I know you approve of him. Do you think- do you think my parents would have?" asked Arthur finally.

"I know the former queen would certainly have approved. Uther- he wouldn't have approved of a magic user-"

Arthur froze on the spot and turned to look at Jairo who gave a small smile. "I have known Gaius and Hunith for as long as I can remember," said Jairo as an explanation. 

Arthur nodded. 

"Does Merlin know?" asked Arthur. Jairo shook his head. 

"He is reckless. He could do with an ally he doesn't know about," said Jairo. 

"That he is," said Arthur, exasperation clear in his face. 

"His father, Balinor was a dragon lord. Trouble follows these lords and yet they are very loyal," said Jairo. Arthur did not comment on that. He knew it is true.

"You shouldn't have to work at this point. I had asked you to leave the manservant position. You should listen," said Arthur. 

"I like keeping an eye where I do. It is not as if I have a tiring job, my King," said Jairo. Arthur huffed. There was no point arguing with Jairo anyway. He was as bad as Merlin. 

\--------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! And I would like a beta! Thanks in advance.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur looked at the officiator Geoffrey. The old man sat down before him. The close confidants of Arthur and Merlin, the Knights were also present. They were awaiting Merlin. Sure enough, he walked in followed by Gaius. 

Merlin hesitated for a bit before sitting down next to Arthur while Gaius joined the knights. Geoffrey looked at the documents. 

"I have written the list of guests. I also have a copy of the invite that could be sent. You both should go through it. The wedding could be held in a month's time," said Geoffrey.

"31 days from today," said Gaius nodding. 

"We will have guests, a lot of them. I want Leon and Elyan in charge of guests. Gwaine and Percival, I need you to ensure that our guests don't cause any issues or our locals doesn't cause any issues for the time period. Now, Lancelot- 

All held their breath. They were surprised when Arthur called Lancelot to the meeting, back into their circle. 

"I want you to go to the druids and invite them. You are the only person among my knights with closer ties with them," said Arthur.

Lancelot bowed his head like all the other knights. 

"Galahad, you will leave to the Tír- Mòr and invite King Tristan. He is a friend and I do not want a messenger to inform him," said Arthur.

"I will do that, brother," said Galahad. Arthur nodded with a fond look. Merlin might not be pleased with Arthur sending Galahad away. He is like a dragon hoarding it's egg when it comes to Galahad.

"Bedivere, our biggest ally at present apart from Tír- Mòr is Mercia. King Bayard had kept his word, always. You need to go invite him," said Arthur.

"Yes sire," said Bedivere. 

"Now, informing Hunith is important. Merlin, whom do you want to send?" asked Arthur. Merlin was surprised for a moment.

"Perhaps Gaius. He would be the ideal person," said Merlin. Arthur nodded when Gaius also acknowledged it.

\---------------

Merlin was slowly reading through the invite. He sensed Arthur's presence first. They were in the South Tower and it was the living room of the King's new quarters. Merlin was sitting in the Diwan he had made sure to be kept in best condition, knowing that Arthur would like it. The King was looking appreciatively at the room as he sat down beside Merlin. 

"Have you looked at it?" asked Arthur. 

"I- My father-

"To remedy that Geoffrey will add a dragon insignia," said Arthur. Merlin turned and looked at Arthur in shock.

"Who are you and what have you done to King Arthur?" asked Merlin. Arthur did not dignify it with an answer as he could see Merlin's lips twitch. It was nice to occasionally forget the ongoing rift between them. They had even argued recently, about sending Galahad to Tír- Mòr.

"We need to discuss the specifics of our marriage. Arthur, I have some demands, reasonable I believe," said Merlin.

"Or?" asked Arthur despite knowing that he will be agreeing to Merlin's conditions. He is rarely unreasonable.

"Or you can exile me," said Merlin firmly. He tried to be as firm as possible because Arthur can always melt him like ice.

"If we are marrying, you will not take another husband or wife, a mistress male or female, concubine or basically in a word, I am asking for fidelity," said Merlin. Arthur looked at his friend and now fiance. He could see those eyes looking piercingly at him.

"You have my fidelity and you will have it for as long as we live. Do I get your fidelity?" asked Arthur.

Merlin couldn't look away from Arthur's blue eyes. They were like a lake which was too deep and too wide, drawing him in. 

"Yes, you have my fidelity forever," said Merlin. 

"What other demands do you have?" asked Arthur.

"I- I wanted to know what you are going to do about an heir," said Merlin looking away now.

" I know what you said in the court and I assumed you would be leaning towards me carrying. I was just wondering if you would be happy if I carried the Pendragon heir. I am a sorcerer. I would have thought that Pendragons would rather let their line die than have a blood heir with a sorcerer?" asked Merlin. 

"I don't think I deserve that kind of scorn, Merlin. Do you want to carry a child?" asked Arthur. Well, he doesn't think many males would.

"I had wanted a child at some point, and I apologise, Sire," said Merlin. He did not add that those hopes were lost to him after he focussed on Arthur and his well being. He never imagined his future after meeting Arthur. He liked living in the present. 

" It would take us some time given that we will have to break the news of your magic slowly. But, if - if it is possible, I don't see why not," said Arthur.

"The next Pendragon might have magic," said Merlin. Arthur was silent for a moment.

"Maybe it's divine justice. Uther Pendragon's grand child, a sorcerer," said Arthur. Merlin did not say anything for a moment. 

"So, what is next?" asked Arthur.

Merlin looked at him. 

"That's all for now," said Merlin somewhat cheekily. Arthur huffed. 

"They were not really demands when they are equally acceptable and expected by me, you know," said Arthur.

\---------------

Arthur watched as Merlin's face scrunched up. They were sitting in front of the weavers and textile traders who were offering them the best in the five kingdoms. 

"They are all too expensive. I do not need these," said Merlin. Arthur doesn't respond but looked at the tailor.

"Do you have Merlin's measures?" asked Arthur. The tailor nodded. Arthur then picked the clothes because Merlin obviously was not going to. 

He can actually sense Merlin sulking in the background. Anyway, Arthur himself is going to restock his wardrobe. Once it was time to pick Arthur's wardrobe, Merlin had a lot to say, like always.

\---------------

Arthur realised that his room was now being shifted completely. Jairo was very busy instructing the servants to do so. Arthur went down to the infirmary and saw Merlin was attending to some patients. He looked up and saw Arthur who raised a hand to stop the sick people from getting to their feet. Instead Arthur stepped into Merlin's room, waiting. He never realised how small this room is. Despite repeated suggestions, Merlin did not take a chamber in the castle. Well, it didn't matter now. 

"What has got you- Merlin stopped seeing Arthur's face. He walked over and sat next to the King.

"What happened?" asked Merlin.

Arthur huffed. 

"It is not really something I had worried about. Silly, if you ask me. Elyan just told me that Gwen and Lancelot are getting married next week. I know they will invite me. I am confused as to if I want to attend," said Arthur.

Merlin looked at him. 

"It's hard to understand that I grew apart from Gwen so fast. Or maybe, this was happening and either of us did not realise. You, Arthur- you are the king. You can do whatever you want. The wound is still fresh. But ultimately, they are our friends," said Merlin.

"Yes, friends who stood by me when it was a question of life or death," said Arthur.

"I am not saying that you should forgive them," said Merlin. "No, I understand. I think this is just what I need to move on," said Arthur. Merlin looked at him.

There was silence after that.

"You always said you would marry for love," said Merlin.

"Who said I am not? Maybe not like I feel for Gwen or any other maiden who I have courted, but I think by now you should know that you are important to me. No matter how much anger or secrets come in between, you are one of the few people who will stay," said Arthur.

"Like Morgana, Like Uther, Like Gwen, Like Galahad," said Merlin.

Arthur did not respond to that.

\-----------

Merlin watched as the King's bedroom was being set up. It was almost done. He flushed when he realised the new bed was bigger than the one in Arthur's room now. He looked away and focussed on the curtains. They were beautiful and a colour that would suit Arthur's taste. He gets another chamber in the quarters. He was yet to step in and see for himself. 

He got out. He saw the view point from the tower. They could see the whole of Camelot from here. 

"Majestic, isn't it?" asked Arthur as he stepped into the corridor.

"It is. The town looks really beautiful," said Merlin 

"Hmm, and no one standing out there can see us from here," said Arthur. Merlin nodded. It really was a resourceful spot. 

"You chose this wing after giving it a lot of thought it seems," said Merlin. Arthur shrugged.

\-----------------

The guests slowly started arriving and Arthur was caught up in a lot of work. Merlin missed him, spending time with him and generally being in his vicinity. 

Merlin, as the soon to be consort was actually being taught the do's and don'ts in the court and while addressing other royalty. Now, he cannot act as insolently as he used to since he will be representing the royalty of Camelot and his soon to be husband Arthur Pendragon. Merlin listened. Geoffrey was a good teacher and add in Jairo's inputs, things were going good.

\--------------------

Jairo was amused as he saw the King struggle wondering if he should or shouldn't ask the question to him. He served breakfast and stood by. 

"I had been really busy these past couple of days. What is Merlin doing?" asked Arthur, giving in. He had only barely caught a glimpse of Merlin when both of them together greeted the guests and then he was ushered away by Gaius. Apparently it is some tradition. The soon to be wed are not left alone till the wedding starting from seven days before. 

  
  


"He is learning how not to offend the royals and nobles," said Jairo amused. Arthur spat the hot beverage he was sipping on.

"Merlin? My Merlin?" asked Arthur.

Jairo was amused because Arthur had not realised what he had just said. 

"Yes, sire," said Jairo, sharing Arthur's amusement. 

"I cannot imagine what a waste of time it is," said Arthur. Jairo nodded. Arthur felt a twinge in his heart at the thought of Merlin learning the royal etiquette for him, for Camelot. 

\----------------

Arthur was ready to leave for Gwen and Lancelot's wedding. He wanted Merlin by his side. Then Merlin did reach him. They had others around them but Arthur felt better. Arthur knew there were many eyes on them and he extended his hand to Merlin who looked surprised for a moment before taking his proffered hand. 

They walked towards the wedding sanctum in the city. The couple were nowhere to be seen and they knew both of them must be getting ready. Merlin looked at Arthur. 

"You should talk to her," said Merlin. Arthur looked unsure about it as he looked at Merlin and at the bride's side of the sanctum. 

"Come with me," said Arthur.

Merlin followed him. He could sense Arthur losing his will to talk to her and reached out, taking Merlin's hand in his as they walked inside the bride's room. All in the room left seeing the King and the soon to be consort. 

Gwen looked pretty, Arthur has always known that. She looked beautiful, out of this world. He felt a deep pain in his heart and he felt alone in the world for a moment. Gwen was supposed to be his family. Arthur lost his birth family and he always consoled himself that he would make a family with Gwen.That he would have Gwen for his family. Arthur's thought process was brought to an end when he felt a gentle squeeze of his hand. Merlin.

Arthur looked at Merlin. He felt his heart lighten as he looked at his former manservant. He looked back at Gwen.

"Guinevere," said Arthur.

"Art- Sire, I do not know how to apologise to you," said Gwen and looked down. 

"At some point we will be able to put this all behind us, I believe. I just came to wish you a good, happy married life," said Arthur.

Gwen nodded and looked down. Once she realised that both of them were about to step out, she looked at Merlin.

"Merl- I mean Sire, I - I do not want to lose my best friend," said Gwen. Merlin looked at Arthur and realised he cannot correct Gwen and ask her to call him just Merlin. At least not till Arthur can forgive her completely. 

"You will not lose any, Gwen. You and Lancelot are very important people to me just like how it is for King Arthur. Happy married life," said Merlin and then led Arthur outside. He could feel the tension leave Arthur's body and gave him an exasperated look.

"It is still Gwen," said Merlin.

"I know. It's just difficult," said Arthur.

"I know," said Merlin. Hell, he was still angry at her and Lancelot. But that can wait. 

They stood side by side as the ceremony began and once the priest declared Lancelot and Gwen wedded, the King and his fiance left the sanctum first. 

\----------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter with attempted NON-CON

Galahad, the knight who wore only white tunics, a celibate guide was given his Knighthood not just for his exploits with the weapons but words. He is an orator and a guide to the people of Camelot before a Knight. The saintly appearance gave him an otherworldly glow. 

He covered his head as he always does with the white hood of his robes as he approached Tìr- Mór. The guards stopped him but then after checking the parchment he brought with him, took him in. He was taken with many guards surrounding him. 

“The King is in his pleasure chamber. He will be here soon to greet the messenger,” said one of the guards. Galahad knew he was sent by Arthur because King Tristan needs a patient hand. The man is known to be a savage even though he has been brought up as a royal prince. It is said that growing up in a castle among warriors who followed the old ways influenced his upbringing. 

Galahad waited patiently, not even offered a seat. The ‘pleasure chamber’ as they put it is towards the right end of the castle and separate from the main castle. It is said that King Tristan sleeps with anyone he wants. Galahad can already smell sex as he is led to the quarters. The King sits there, surrounded by scarcely clad men and women. His long locks covered his face partially but Galahad could sense those eyes on him. Then the King dispersed all with a movement of his hand. 

Galahad stood there feeling bare as the King looked through him. The man was a beast. He is huge, bigger than many warriors Galahad has seen over time. Not a swordsman but a great warrior. He is also a predator. It was the way he looked at Galahad, like he was measuring him. The man looked grimy, like he hasn't bathed in a long time and generally unkempt. However, the man is one of King Arthur's biggest allies as the Kings agree ideologically on what is best for Albion.

"Why would Arthur send me a beautiful maiden?" asked King Tristan. His voice deep and enticing that Galahad could feel the tremors in his heart. 

"I am Galahad, Knight of the Round Table. King Arthur is getting married to His Highness Merlin from Ealdor. The marriage is to take place in a fortnight. I am to invite you and lead you to the palace," said Galahad, his head bowed. He knew the etiquette to be followed before a King even if said King was harassing him. 

"Well, good news indeed. I will finally be visiting Camelot it seems. Merlin is his manservant, is he not? I was under the impression that he is to marry a servant girl?" said Tristan.

"Lady Gwen has found love and family with her now husband Knight Lancelot," said Galahad. While she was angry at her, he was happy too. He had always felt that she was standing between Arthur and Merlin.

"Women and beautiful men, a vice, I must say," said Tristan provoking Galahad. The man was on his feet, and he was so tall, Galahad was sure his head only reached up to the King's neck.

"Let me not keep you on your feet, perhaps you would like to keep me company tonight?"asked Tristan. Galahad is not a fool, he can understand a proposition when he hears one. 

"No, King Tristan, I would like a small chamber. I need to sleep," said Galahad, although he knew that he might not sleep at all in this a foreign territory. The castle looks like a place out of a fantasy tale, as it is. 

King Tristan seems surprised and angry. Perhaps no one rejects the King. But Galahad has the immunity of being King Arthur's messenger. Tristan narrowed his eyes. No one says no to him. 

"Perhaps you can sleep in the servant quarters or in the pleasure house. There is plenty of room," said Tristan and watched the young knight turn red. 

Galahad shuffles on his feet and extended the message Arthur sent. Tristan took it and read it. 

_ Dear King Tristan _

_ Galahad, the messenger I sent must have informed you about my impending wedding to Merlin. Please attend and honour Camelot by doing so. As long as he is in your land, Galahad is your responsibility. He is important to the crown of Camelot like family and expect him to be treated as such.  _

_ King Arthur and Merlin _

"I was not aware that Arthur has a living family other than Morgana," said Tristan. 

"I was a child when I lost my parents. King Arthur was a prince then. He was doing rounds and found me in the homeless squalor. Since I was the only child there, he took me to the palace and placed me with the maids. I was raised in the palace for the past 14 years," said Galahad. 

Tristan need not be a political expert to know that Galahad is probably a sibling to King Arthur and it would be unwise to treat him poorly, until he had something of an advantage to hold over the beautiful knight. 

"We should start tomorrow for Camelot. It would be unwise to wait, my lord," said a minister who walked in and looked at the parchment. 

"True. The paths could close in or we might meet the bandits. We must start early," said Galahad.

"Thank you Minister Favareu. Perhaps you can show young Galahad his room," said Tristan. The old man bows his head and leads Galahad out. 

\--------------

King Tristan is soon surrounded by others in the pleasure chamber but he shooed them away and walked out. Next day, Tristan was ready to leave for 

Arthur's wedding. Special Gifts were prepared overnight and are now being loaded into the carriages. Galahad has his own carriage and seeing it Tristan's doubts that the King and his soon to be Consort valued Galahad was confirmed. 

Galahad looked pretty as the cold down here seems to have made his skin look perpetually red and he was rubbing his hands together to keep himself warm. Frail as a flower, thinks Tristan as he eyes the carriage leading the way. 

The chance came unexpectedly. Really. They were attacked by bandits on their way not realising that it was a royal party. Tristan was waiting for some excitement and he had eleven bandits bowing before him soon. One, a woman, had a child tied to her back. The child was crying. 

“There is no question of what your punishment is going to be. Any last words?” asked Tristan. The woman, too proud to ask for mercy just stared ahead.

\--------------------------

Galahad watched as the child cried for its mother to hold him as the guards took him away. She must be a bandit’s wife, but a strong woman. Galahad knew bandits are cruel people who won’t give them the mercy they would give them. Still, he couldn’t stand the tears of the child. That was when the King declared their sentence. 

“King Tristan, If I may,” said Galahad. All the soldiers around him gasped and Favareu was shaking his head warningly. Tristan looked at the messenger with a raised eyebrow. Not even the soldiers who grew up with him dared to talk in between when Tristan made a decision. 

“King Tristan, what will we do with the child. Spare at least the mother. The child won’t last a day without her,” said Galahad. He could already hear hushed mutterings around he was sure he stepped some boundary. 

Tristan was surprised. When the feisty knight spoke up, he was not expecting a request to pardon one of them. But Galahad looked like it was something that mattered to him. Fool. Never arm your enemy like that. At least, in this case, never arm a man who is chasing you if you do not want to end up in his bed. Tristan was no animal. He is sure the child needs the mother and having grown up an orphan, he knew what it means. In this case, the child did not have a hundred ministers and a few hundred thousand soldiers to protect him. However, Tristan is a King first and has his responsibilities. 

The woman looked surprised and was looking at Galahad curiously. Tristan did not like too much attention on the knight and cleared his throat bringing the bandit’s attention to him. 

“Why Knight Galahad of Camelot, seems you have a soft spot for bandits?” asked Tristan. 

“The child did nothing wrong,” said Galahad. 

Tristan knew he cannot spare the woman alone. If he is letting them go, he will have to let them all go or none at all. 

“I cannot refuse the request of a beautiful flower like you. Perhaps, you understand the dilemma you put me in,” said Tristan, his eyes vicious. Galahad tries not to turn red and meet the eyes of the palace staff who accompanied him.

“I have a proposition, the woman and child can be spared and others can be taken as prisoners,” said Galahad. Tristan was impressed with the Knight’s reasoning. Obviously, Arthur has had him study statesmanship. 

“I have a proposition for you, Knight Galahad. If you agree to that, we can happily send the mother and child home and the others to the prison back in my land,” said Tristan approaching Galahad, his voice lowered so that only Galahad can hear him. The knight looked up in surprise. He had not expected his request to even be considered in all honesty. 

“What can I do for you, King Tristan?” asked Galahad. 

"Let me spend the night in your tent, Knight Galahad," said Tristan. Galahad looked up shocked at what the King said. He was very close to Galahad and he could smell the King. 

"I am celibate. I want to guide my people," said Galahad looking down, feeling the submissiveness in him wake up as he looked at the Alpha Male asking for him. 

"That's the only choice I give you, beautiful Galahad," said Tristan. Galahad felt like his mind was reeling. How can the King demand something like this from him? Galahad can't even claim that Trsitan is doing anything immoral. Because, according to the warrior code he is not. If you want something, you have to give something. 

Galahad knew they were bandits who probably wouldn't have hesitated to kill him. He remembers 

Morgana. She never treated him differently and when she left, it was difficult because he and Arthur knew she left because she had no options. They would give her a second chance even now. Everyone deserves that. The child deserves its mother. 

Galahad looked at his robes. He will lose them if he lets the King into his bed. They had been his protection, his purpose for so long that Galahad is not sure what he will do after this. Arthur and Merlin would only be too happy for him to stay at the palace and never go anywhere. 

Galahad looked at King Tristan. 

"You can spend the night in my tent, King Tristan," said Galahad and looked down, to hide the tears that formed in his eyes. He will not cry before Tristan. That would be counted as his weakness by the King. 

Tristan was surprised but, not really. Galahad seems to be a bleeding heart. Well, Tristan will make sure that Galahad has nothing to complain about the night. 

Then, he turned to the warriors. He was feeling kinder at the particular moment. 

"Release them all. We better not hear of you robbing in the woods again. I will come find your homes if that happens," said Tristan and watched as the guards led the bandits and the child away. 

\----------

Galahad was scared. He was alone. He wishes Arthur sent someone else. But he can see why his brother chose him. No one in their court would have been able to stand King Tristan. The man is a beast, in every sense of the word. 

He sat in his tent. It was dark and he had his food in here not wanting to see the King. He did not know what will happen. Galahad is a fertile male. He is sure that his brother is unaware of this while his brother-in-law probably knows already. He never wanted to speak about his biology with his brother. That would have been a embarassing talk. Arthur was the one who had to give him 'the talk' when Arthur himself was only 25 and Galahad 15. But then Galahad decided that he will be celibate and a part of him thinks half the warriors in Camelot will be dead at Arthur's hand by now if he had not made the decision.

Galahad is a self aware man and knows that he looks good. Many warriors and soldiers over time had looked at him with want. Even visiting royals. But he was always out of bounds. Though not a blood royal, even Uther had accepted him into the family as a child. He remembers 10 year old him calling Uther 'father' for the man to just pull him closer and hug him in the sick bed. Whatever their faults, the royals all had made Galahad their family in their own way. 

\-------------

King Tristan bathed in the river. Galahad looked too pure for him to defile him like a caveman. He changed into his silk robes before he approached Galahad's tent. He opened the flap. Galahad sat in the bed in a beautiful slim robe and Tristan wanted to tear it open. It was golden coloured. 

Galahad looked at Tristan and there was some defiance in those eyes and Tristan wanted to play with fire. He did. 

"Remove the robe for me, my beautiful submissive," said Tristan. Galahad's eyes were spitting fire. Tristan laughed. But then, he moved closer and sat down next to Galahad who looked down. 

Tristan undid the robe which fell on the floor, revealing Galahad's naked body. Tristan bent down and nipped his way down the beautiful collarbone. 

\------------

Galahad could feel the heat rolling off the King's body as he pressed Tristan to the bed. Galahad's eyes met Tristan's and he felt the King's hand reach his back and slip down his ass. Galahad has never experienced pleasure like this. But he felt like he was betraying something. No man has ever touched him like this and Galahad felt his eyes well up. 

King Tristan's hands froze on Galahad's body. 

"Are you going to cry on me, Knight Galahad?" asked Tristan. Galahad broke into tears and Tristan was not sure how to deal with it. He has never forced anyone to have sex. Never has anyone cried because they have to have sex with him.Tristan took his hand away from Galahad's body. 

"You should never have made a promise you can't see through," said Tristan. Galahad bowed his head. "You can have me King Tristan," said Galahad.

Tristan pulled the robes to cover Galahad who was shivering. He realises that he has come a hair breadth away from raping a man. Tristan couldn't understand why this knight wouldn't want to bed a King. It's preposterous.Galahad looked at Tristan who was still on top of him in surprise.

"I have only ever been intimate with someone who is at least partially interested. Like the pleasure chamber maids because they are meant for it and therefore can't deny me even if they didn't want to be intimate right then. However, they were interested yes. They compete to spend the night in my bed. Why you feisty Knight, Am I not man enough for you?" asked Tristan. 

Galahad relaxed in King Tristan's arms. The man covered him and the semi hardness that Galahad had felt against his thigh has waned. 

"I have only ever wanted to be helpful for my people. Even if I would have taken a man into my bed later in life, it would have been because the man is my future. Not - Not with someone who- no offense King Tristan- someone who spends his leisure time buried in whores. I cannot be another piece of meat you taste and throw away," said Galahad. Tristan just looked at Galahad because no one has practically called him a whore to his face. 

"I did not have a tent set up for me tonight," said Tristan, his voice rumbling. 

"You can sleep here, your highness," said Galahad. Tristan looked at Galahad who flushed and looked away using the robes to cover his body properly. 

Tristan laid down and Galahad couldn't hold the question anymore. 

"Will you- Will you kill them?" asked Galahad.

"If they attack my party again? Yes," said Tristan after a brief silence. Galahad knows that he should keep quiet and sleep and not give the King any ideas. But he could feel the warm body pressed against him and he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. 

"Would you try and bed me again?" asked Galahad, fear evident in his voice. 

"For you to cry all over me again?" asked Tristan amused despite himself. Galahad didn't respond. He just turned away, trying to pull the blanket over him. It was too cold in the north anyway. He had been red all day. 

Tristan closed his eyes. He could feel Galahad wiggling in the makeshift bed. Looking at Galahad is not advisable because the moment he had stepped into the palace, Tristan's attention had not waned. 

"Stay still," snapped Tristan. Galahad froze against his body. 

"It's cold," said Galahad and was apologetic. Tristan needed sleep if he was not getting anything else this night. He closed the tent flap and tied it up, ensuring that the coldness stayed out. They fell asleep. Galahad, very slowly because of the beast of a man beside him. He looked so untouchable right then, as he slept. Galahad looked away. He can still feel the man's hands where he was touched. 

\--------------------

Tristan left Galahad's tent early, not wanting to defame the Knight in Camelot. He did not notice the eyes of Camelot guards that followed him as he tied his robes and left. 

Later, they resumed the journey to Camelot and Tristan found himself over worked by his minister's who wanted to discuss the possible negotiations with King Arthur this time. He did not really see Galahad a lot after that. When they stopped every night, Tristan would see him get into the tent and that was that. 

\--------------------

As they reached borders, Galahad stopped his carriage and approached the King. 

"I should be travelling with you when you enter Camelot, your highness," said Galahad. Tristan raised an eyebrow. 

"This is a standard procedure. Every foreign emperor is accompanied if they do not have a family tie," said Galahad. 

Tristan moved and nodded for Galahad to get in. The Knight gets in and he is yet to look properly at Tristan's face. 

Galahad couldn't bear to look at the King after what happened between them three nights ago and kept his head low when around the man.

\------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin looked at the wedding robes. He felt Arthur's presence beside him.

"Heard from Galahad?" asked Merlin. Arthur shook his head. 

"Maybe I shouldn't have sent him," said Arthur. 

"Your reasoning was right. There is no point in questioning it now. He will make it safely," said Merlin. Arthur nodded. He looked at Merlin who was holding his wedding robe. 

"Why are we allowed to be together?" asked Merlin. 

"We are not. I just walked in not realising that you would be here," said Arthur. 

Merlin looked at Arthur. 

"Are you sure about this Arth- Sire?" asked Merlin. 

Arthur looked at him.

"Yes, I am sure Merlin," said Arthur. Merlin looked down. He turned and walked out. 

\--------------

Merlin smiled when alert was sent that Galahad has entered the borders. He wished Morgana was also here. Then it would be the entire family. Merlin has come to finally accept that the marriage is indeed happening. 

He reached the yard to greet Galahad and sure enough Arthur also approached him. They both stood at the palace entrance. The carriages stopped and the King's carriage was opened to reveal Galahad with the King. As soon as he saw them, forgetting all propriety, Galahad rushed to their side. He reached Merlin first and hugged him tightly. Merlin was surprised and looked at Arthur even as he returned the hug. Galahad hugs them often but never where anyone can see them. It was something that only the family was allowed to witness. Or the Knights. Something was wrong. Arthur walked over looking concerned and placed his arm on Galahad who turned to him and embraced the King equally tight. Arthur's eyes narrowed as he looked at Tristan who was now getting down the carriage and walking over with his royal entourage. He can see the King's eyes on his brother. Then Galahad moved away and stood beside him and Merlin.

"King Tristan. Welcome to Camelot. I hope your travel with my brother was comfortable," said Arthur. 

King Tristan's eyes rested on Galahad for a minute and Arthur saw Galahad reach for Merlin, holding his hand tightly. 

"It was pleasant King Arthur. Let me offer my congratulations to you and your spouse to be," said Tristan bowing a bit as is traditional and then looked at Merlin and did the same.

"Welcome to Camelot, King Tristan. The guards will show you to your wing," said Merlin evenly, already sensing that Galahad was uncomfortable in the King's presence. Tristan was led inside soon after that. 

"Your highness, we need an audience with you," said one of the nobles who accompanied Galahad. 

"That can wait Abodeme. I need to speak with Galahad first. My brother has been away for long," said Arthur and turned.

"Your highness, it is important and about Prince Galahad," said the noble. Arthur stopped. He looked at Merlin who was close by but was following Galahad's movements. He seemed rather flustered as he walked through the corridor. 

"I will go after him," said Merlin and followed Galahad inside. Arthur looked at Abodeme. 

"Make it fast, Nobleman Abodeme," said Arthur.

"Young Prince was defiled by King Tristan of Tír Mòr," said Abodeme and then he was struggling to breath because King Arthur was strangling him.

"What did you say you leper?" asked Arthur. 

"King, he is speaking the truth. King Tristan stayed in Prince Galahad's tent for a night. There are many witnesses for it," said another nobleman Bobeya.

"If you dare repeat this to another ear, I will have you both hanged," said Arthur and stormed in. He rushed after Merlin and Galahad. 

\-------------

Arthur walked in to see Galahad getting pampered by Merlin. Galahad was ten when Merlin came to live in the palace and has quite a bond with him. Merlin saw Arthur's face and looked concerned. Galahad looked at him. 

"Did Tristan do something to you?" asked Arthur. Merlin was surprised by the question. Galahad lost all the colour on his face.

"I am going to kill him," said Arthur and turned, the Excalibur in his hand.

"No," said Merlin and Galahad, both reaching for him. 

"You can't do that. He is a visiting King," said Merlin and turned to Galahad.

"What did he do?" asked Merlin.

"He didn't do anything. But- But he was about to. When he saw me crying, he stopped," said Galahad. Then he went on to explain what happened.

"Killing him with Magic won't leave a trace on his body," said Merlin, already at the door. Galahad grabbed him and stopped him. 

"Stop this, both of you. King Tristan didn't do anything. He is many things, but a rapist he is not. Please forget this," said Galahad.

"I don't think we will be allowed to forget this. The noblemen and the security guards are all talking. The story is taking many forms, I assume as we speak. I warned the two who approached me," said Arthur.

"This could turn out very bad," said Merlin, worried. 

"Everything will be fine. Do not fret," said Galahad and spent his time with the two. Merlin had Gaius check over Galahad to be sure that he is not injured or anything. Arthur had to leave with the duty calling soon after that. 

\--------------

Galahad was on the way to his chamber when he saw King Tristan conversing with other kings in the courtyard. 

"Prince Galahad," said the Kings and were on their feet. King Tristan did not get up. Those who did notice this did not say anything. Galahad greeted them.

"Now that King Arthur is getting married, are we looking at possible alliances for Prince Galahad?" asked King Lot. Probably has one of his nephews in mind.

"Do you not know, Prince Galahad was to be a celibate guide. I do not know if it changed yet," said King Anexis, his eyes lecherously going up and down Galahad like he was eyeing a piece of meat. 

Galahad cringed under the looks and felt like he needed one more robe to cover his body completely. 

His eyes fell on King Tristan who was looking at King Anexis with a look so dangerous that Galahad couldn't place it. 

"Galahad, Weren't you supposed to be with your brother-in-law?" asked Arthur as he walked in.

"I need to be on my way," said Galahad politely to the Kings and left. 

\----------

Tristan liked Camelot. It was warmer, but then again, nothing will compare to his own land. His thoughts strayed to the Knight- Prince, yes, that's what they call Galahad. Tristan has missed out on a lot because of the distance he keeps from the Kings. He usually never attends these meetings and send someone. However, Arthur is an ally and someone he cannot afford to alienate, prompting him to attend. Tristan had called Galahad a Knight, not realising that the adopted boy actually held the status of a Prince. 

The meetings with the Kings are insightful. He makes a mental note to attend more of them. He is yet to have an audience with King Arthur. In fact, none of them got to have a sit in with King Arthur. 

When Tristan saw Galahad step into the courtyard with his beautiful prince crown resting on his head, he couldn't look away. Then, most of the Kings were drooling over the prince who looked flustered and frozen on spot. Tristan did not even realise it as his hand went on to rest on the hilt of his sword. Anexis was this close to reaching out and touching Galahad when King Arthur walked in. He looked murderous as he looked at the people who were crowding Galahad who was soon on his way. 

King Arthur then met his eyes. If murderous was the look others got, this one promised violence on a more primitive level. He knows, Tristan realises. He doesn't think Galahad would volunteer the information though. 

"I hope you all are enjoying Camelot. With only two days to my wedding, it would be inappropriate to start discussions now. We have more than enough time post the wedding. We will have the discussions then," said Arthur and the Kings and Queens were all in agreement. 

King Arthur turned and looked at Tristan. 

"I have made a change to your party here. My personal guards Sir Leon and Sir Gwaine will accompany you in Camelot," said Arthur and left. 

All the other rulers are scared of Tristan, he knew that. However, they were looking in alarm now. Becoming King Arthur's friend is the ultimate aim of all here because Camelot is extremely powerful. The King having his personal guards and renowned Knights as his help while he is here would give them the idea that Arthur holds him in high regard while he is sure that the King's intention is to ensure that Tristan never comes in contact with his brother again. 

\------------

The knights seem to have been briefed by King Arthur because they actually seemed like they would happily kill him rather than guard him. Clearly, Prince Galahad is everyone's favourite youngling. The lack of royal blood in him does not seem to have affected his popularity among the common folk. He wonders what the nobles think. 

"Let me murder him. No one will find out," murmured Gwaine, clearly unaware that he can hear them.

"No you cannot. It is political suicide and war call. King Tristan does not even have an heir," said Leon, equally hushed. 

"Who knows? I think he has slept with too many whores to know if he sired one," said Gwaine.

"Pot kettle, but I am sure as a King, he would know if there was one such case. Kings are Kings for a reason. They would be alert. Moreover, Galahad will string your head by a thread if you hurt someone in his name," said Leon. 

"He would cry and that will condemn me to eternal hell. No, I would rather not do that. But I don't understand how he can even think of laying a hand on our angel," said Gwaine. 

"Powerful men are often not completely sane," said Leon.

"Let us hope those vultures in the council does not try and force Arthur's hand because if they push it, King Tristan is dead meat," said Gwaine.

Tristan has heard how close the Knights are to King Arthur. However, to have them address the King by his name, the friendship must run deep. It also seems that the noblemen who accompanied them had witnessed something. That did not sit well for the young Knight- Prince. He almost missed the rest of the conversation, deep in thought. 

“You think its Arthur he has to be worried about? Merlin would burn him and mix him in the lake of Avalon. That is what he should be worried about,” said Gwaine dryly. Leon snorted.

“God help him,” said Leon. 

Well, Merlin is only a former manservant right? It is known across borders that Merlin is also King Arthur’s trusted advisor. But what other power does he hold? That is an interesting tidbit of information. 

“If you are done planning my murder, it would be great to see around Camelot,” said Tristan wryly. To their credit, the two knights did not even bat an eyelash. 

\------------------

Arthur looked at the council. The nobles had demanded an immediate meeting and he knew why it is. Galahad’s status as a submissive carrier is known and being a prince only increased the pressure. These vultures also hated that a non- royal got such a status with a passion.

“Your highness, we are told that you are also aware of the unfortunate events that happened with Prince Galahad,” said the head of nobles, Jovenid. The old man reeked of ill will and treachery.

“We do not need to tell the King what is usually done in such situations. When the news breaks out to other Kings and Queens, most of whom are traditionalists, this would be a bigger issue,” said Nobleman Uravad. Arthur knew a subtle threat when he heard one.

“Sending the young prince into exile would be the solution. Or one of the nobles would be willing to take in Prince Galahad as a -” started Jovenid.

“Enough. My brother will not warm any of your beds, forget it,” said Arthur, his fury knowing no bounds as he stood up. 

“It was only a suggestion, My King. The prince should be exiled then. We can have a vote,” said Jovenid. Arthur looked at them and without another word, strode out of the courtroom. 

He went looking for Gaius. Only the man will be able to advise Arthur in such a situation. He would keep the emotions in check and give him a solution. There is no question of Arthur exiling Galahad. He would rather start a civil war than send away his brother. Exiling means he will be marking his brother as an outlaw. He wouldn’t do that. Gaius looked up when Arthur walked in. Merlin was with him. They were making some medicine.

“Galahad?” asked Arthur looking at Merlin.

“He went to check on Lancelot and Gwen,” said Merlin. Arthur nodded in relief and then looked at Gaius.

“The council is on me. They are asking for his exile or to give him to a noble like he is a piece of meat. They are even subtly threatening to inform other royals about the development,” said Arthur.

“A civil war would be too little a cost to pay to get rid of those vultures,” said Merlin, his eyes glowing gold. Arthur looked around to make sure that no one else was in the vicinity and closed the door to the infirmary and turned to Merlin who looked away sheepishly. 

Arthur looked back at Gaius, hoping for a solution. 

“The ideal solution would be to have a discussion with King Tristan,” said Gaius. He raised a hand to calm both Arthur and Merlin’s outraged response.

“Whatever his faults, he did not force Galahad. Moreover, the nobles are determined to have their say it seems. This is their one chance to get back at you for always over ruling them when it comes to Galahad,” said Gaius.

Arthur sat down on a chair. 

“I cannot send Galahad with that animal,” said Arthur, his eyes red with fury and angry tears that Gaius did not see. Merlin went on his knees before the King who looked lost. 

“Why did I send him? It was the most foolish thing to do,” said Arthur. Merlin hesitated for a moment before he placed his hand on Arthur’s.

“It is not your fault. It was King Tristan’s actions that brought us here. He should have respected our messenger and not insulted Galahad in such a way,” said Merlin.

“I think you should speak with Galahad. He should be able to decide his fate,” said Gaius. Arthur nodded looking down. He looked at Merlin, their hands were joined on his lap. 

“We should talk to him,” said Merlin. Arthur nodded. They got up and walked towards Galahad’s chamber. He should be back from the meeting. Arthur saw the last round of decoration works happening for their wedding to be held tomorrow. 

They reached Galahad’s chambers. He was in his personal courtyard playing with the hares and rabbits they are bringing up in the palace, smiling as he let them climb all over him. Arthur did not want to take that innocence and happiness away from Galahad. He took a deep breath and walked in. Galahad saw them both and smiled. Then he noticed both of their faces. Arthur sat down next to Galahad and Merlin opposite them.

“What happened, bearers of bad news?” teased Galahad. However, it did not bring a smile to Arthur’s and Merlin’s face.

“The noblemen had noticed what happened, right? They are- They are demanding you exile or handing you over to one of the nobles as- I would start a civil war before I do that,” said Arthur. Galahad laughed and he felt tears clouding his vision.

“Maybe you should send me away,” said Galahad.

“Don’t be foolish. Arthur spoke to Gaius and it was he who asked us to consult you as to what you want to do. There is no question of you being exiled,” said Merlin. 

“What are my options?” asked Galahad, already knowing his options. 

“I could choose an unmarried noble who is our ally, someone you approve of. We could dissolve the council,” said Arthur, holding Galahad close to him. They all knew that there are no unmarried nobles or even if there were, they wouldn’t marry Galahad fearing defamation amongst the council. 

“Or King Tristan,” said Arthur. Galahad looked at Arthur and at Merlin.

“Can I think about this?” asked Galahad.

“Yes, you can. Take your time and then let us know what you want to do. But know this Galahad, I won’t exile you, ever,” said Arthur. Galahad nodded with a small smile. Then they left. 

“Merlin,” called Galahad, requesting Merlin to stay back. Arthur nodded and left.

Merlin sat back down and looked at Galahad. 

“He brought this on me, I am thinking I will remind King Tristan of the consequences for the rest of his life,” said Galahad. Merlin pulled Galahad closer and the boy rested his head on Merlin’s shoulder.

“He stopped when he saw me cry. I can’t even be properly angry at him now,” said Galahad.

“You have every right to be angry. He is no saint. His intentions were not good and he deserves all the scorn you give him. The bastard. If it was not for him, we all wouldn’t be in this position,” said Merlin. Galahad did not say anything for a moment.

“You and brother, did he say why this is happening?” asked Galahad. Merlin shook his head.

“I never thought I would say this because I can read Arthur like a book. But, I don’t know what is running through his mind when it comes to our marriage,” said Merlin looking away.

“He loves you,” said Galahad.

“He loved Gwen. He cares for me and I wouldn’t ask more from him,” said Merlin with a small smile. 

“You are both so foolish,” said Galahad in exasperation, knowing there is no point in arguing. Time will clear the air between the two dunderheads. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Galahad watched as King Tristan fought with the Knights. There is no doubt that King Tristan’s strength is with other weapons. However, he seems to have defeated the knights. Galahad remembers the pleasure house and then every moment they spent together. Imagining himself in that castle itself is impossible. The place was everything that Galahad was not. He didn’t want to start a war and he didn’t want to end up in the bed of a married noble. No. King Tristan started this, Galahad thinks that he should also face the consequences. Galahad wiped his eyes. He got up and reached Arthur’s chambers. Most of his things has been shifted to the South Wing. But he and Merlin will shift completely only on the next day. He knocked on the door. His brother opened it and looked at him with a question in his eyes. 

“I have reached a decision. You should speak with King Tristan and tell him how to treat the prince of Camelot,” said Galahad. Arthur looked at the determined face of Galahad and nodded. 

“Do you think you will be safe with him? Your staff can have as many people from here as you want,” said Arthur. 

“I will pick as many loyal people I should take. And no, the King won’t harm me. I am a guide not for nothing. He is not an animal, that I know,” said Galahad. 

Arthur sighed.

“I wish there was another way,” said Arthur. 

“Everything happens for a reason. This too is definitely happening for a reason. Let us hope for the best,” said Galahad and left. 

\-------------------------

Arthur found King Tristan in a meeting with his ministers. All of them were on their feet.

“I wanted an audience with King Tristan,” said Arthur and the ministers looked at Tristan who dismissed them with a wave and sat back down. Arthur took a seat opposite him. 

“One would expect the King to sleep early in the night before his wedding,” said Tristan. 

“Well, you have taken my sleep from you when you laid eyes on my brother,” said Arthur. Tristan looked at the King and his face did not betray anything. 

\-----------------

Tristan had expected a confrontation at some point with the King. However, he did not expect it to be so soon. 

“When I took in Galahad, the noblemen were set on getting him thrown out. But My father in his old age took a liking to the small child and let me keep him here. The maids brought him up with me and Morgana helping as much as teenagers can help. Then Merlin came in and of course, even Gaius, Gwen and the Knights helped raise him. Over time, they have tried numerous times to take him out because they don’t want the crown passed onto him should something happen to me. And after I established myself, it has stopped. Now, you gave them an opportunity again,” said Arthur. Tristan felt an unpleasant feeling settle over him. He is a king. He knew the rules of royalty. He can only imagine that one of the noblemen saw him leave Galahad’s tent the next day, practically in only a robe. 

“I want to rage and tear you apart with my bare hands for trying to take my brother to bed by blackmailing him. But now I have a bigger issue at hand. The council is demanding his exile or- or for him to be a noble man’s companion which I will not allow to happen,” said Arthur. Tristan is not a fool. He knows the other solution. Any honourable man would own up. 

“Prince Galahad is willing to live his life with me who did him wrong?” asked Tristan, surprised. But then again, Galahad doesn’t have many options. 

“Yes,” said Arthur and he did not look happy about it. 

“What do you think, King Tristan?” asked Arthur. Tristan is well aware that this is a serious question. His ministers had been advising him about getting married for years now and a family relation to Camelot is a bigger benefit. However, Tristan had been unwilling to get married because of how he likes living his life without any restrictions. He slept with anyone he wanted, went for wars, spent his days as he pleased and no one cared. Silence reigned. 

"I will have my ministers write up a betrothal proposal," said King Tristan. Arthur looked at him.

"Your mistresses and pleasure slaves will have no place in your life after this. If you disrespect my brother in any way, your Kingdom will not know what struck it," said Arthur. 

"I do not have mistresses. All are pleasure slaves and night companions. There is no need to threaten me, King Arthur. I would never disrespect my husband. I will be fidel to Galahad," said Tristan. 

"Good. You will treat him like the prince of Camelot," said Arthur. Tristan looked at him. 

"I will treat him like the King Consort of Tír- Mòr," said Tristan as he looked at Arthur. Arthur got up and left. 

Tristan sat back down. He wondered what Galahad was thinking. Beautiful,angelic Galahad, now all his. Tristan is not a liar. He is not happy with the circumstances. But, he thinks he is the one who benefits here. Galahad will be returning with him to Tír- Mòr. He had always known that one day he would have to get out of the life he was living. Galahad would do well in the throne of Tír Mòr. 

Tristan got up. He wonders what his parents would think of his actions if they were here now. He was on his way to his rooms when he saw Galahad. The prince was sitting by the window of his chambers, staring into the skies. He looked angelic as the moonlight fell on his face. Probably he sensed Tristan, Galahad looked down and their eyes met. Galahad's eyes lowered and he looked away. Tristan continued on his way to his rooms. 

\-------------------

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think??


	6. Chapter 6

Galahad smiled as he watched Merlin dressed for the wedding. He looked regal in the wedding robes. Galahad will be the family member from Arthur's side while Hunith and Gaius will be from Merlin's side. Hunith was also smiling as she adjusted the flowers adorning Merlin's hair. It is a flower crown, a beautiful one.

"How is Arthur faring?" asked Hunith. Merlin looked up at that, obviously wanting to know the answer.

"He is anxious and all jittery, just like Merlin here," smiled Galahad. Hunith nodded. 

"Are you well?" asked Merlin. Galahad rolled his eyes. 

"I am. Now, it is your wedding day. Focus on that," said Galahad. Merlin gave a small smile. Galahad stepped out of the room and got back to Arthur. His eyes fell on King Tristan on his way. He knew the answer from the King. Arthur had told him in the morning. He looked away but Galahad could feel the King's eyes on him.

\---------------

Merlin's mind was reeling. He is getting married to Arthur. To Arthur, his King. A day he never thought would happen. He wonders what Kilgirrah would have said about this, the all knowing dragon. When the dragon said that Arthur and He will be the two sides of a coin, he did not expect it to be so literal. 

He took a deep breath as he was led out.

Meanwhile Arthur was also getting ready for the wedding. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He wore his crown and took a deep breath. He was going to get married to Merlin. His Merlin. Whenever he has imagined his future there was never a question of Merlin being not there. However, he had not imagined Merlin as his husband. He was just there, always. Now though, Merlin is going to be his husband. Husband. 

He turned and saw Galahad standing there. 

"Little one," said Arthur. 

"I know it's impossible but I think Merlin is going to be even more charmed," said Galahad smiling. Arthur snorted. 

They walked out. Arthur stood at the sanctum entry, ready for the wedding. He saw Merlin step in. Arthur felt like his breath was knocked out of him as he looked at Merlin. The flower crown was just an added bonus. 

Merlin stood next to Arthur and both of them looked at the priest who will bless their wedding. Arthur looked at Merlin as he extended his hand. Merlin placed his hand on top of Arthur's and the rituals began. 

The priest tied the knots and then Arthur and Merlin took their wedding vows. Then the priest presented them with the beautifully laid out ring holders. Arthur lifted the ring from the box and looked at Merlin and slid on the ring into Merlin's finger. 

\----------

Merlin has always found Arthur to be astoundingly handsome and a man with a presence. Now, as Arthur stood there in wedding robes looking at Merlin, he couldn't look away. He could feel the gentle weight of the wedding ring that Arthur wore him moments before. Merlin lifted the ring himself and then slid it into Arthur's finger. 

"I now pronounce you husband and husband," said the priest and then looked at the crowd. 

"Arthur and Merlin Pendragon of Camelot" 

All responded with an 'aye'. 

The couple looked at each other. Merlin felt heat rise around his neck as Arthur looked at him. He bent forward and lowered his head to press a chaste kiss on Merlin's lips. Merlin felt his breath catch at the King's proximity. 

Arthur stepped down the podium and then extended his hand to Merlin. He was surprised. Of course, Arthur was going to offer him his hand. That's what husbands do. Merlin placed his left arm on Arthur's extended right and stepped down the podium himself and bowed before the people. Then they greeted the guests one after the other as they offered their congratulations. 

The royal dinner after that was a grand affair. All the royals and other guests sat around. Arthur and Merlin sat at the head of the dining table. They shared a piece of bread as per ritual. They have shared numerous breads before then while in the woods and it was kind of amusing for both of them. 

"Sire," called Merlin so that only Arthur can hear. 

Arthur choked on the wine but covered up soon and looked at Merlin incredulously. 

"Did you call me sire?" asked Arthur. Merlin rolled his eyes. 

"There is no need for the dramatics. I did. I don't want to be gawked at all night," said Merlin. 

"It seems the love birds are eager to reach their wedding chamber," smiled one of the older Kings. It was Merlin's turn to choke on wine this time. Arthur kept the wine glass away and gently ran his hand through Merlin's back. 

Merlin had not thought of what comes after when he suggested leaving. His face was red and Arthur gave him an imperceptive look. 

Hunith and Galahad accompanied them out of the hall. Both wished them good night. Arthur was about to follow Merlin when Hunith stopped him. 

"You should both be bathing separately before you go to your wedding chamber," said Hunith. Arthur huffed and Hunith smiled in exasperation as Galahad hung to her. 

"And both of you do not worry about Galahad. I will be next door to his room and no noble or King will reach him past me," said Hunith.

"Or us," said Percival, speaking up for the Knights who were all half drunk even as they dragged themselves to their side. 

Arthur nodded and then looked at Merlin. Slowly, they both made their way up. Arthur's room will be the wedding chamber. Both were silent as they walked up. 

They silently split up at the entry to the rooms. The marriage will be consummated the very night because only consummation completes the rituals. While there won't be witnesses in the room like the old times, even now there are regulations. It is to mainly avoid marrying only for political advantage. 

Arthur freshened and stepped out of his bath chamber. He is yet to stay a night in this new bedroom. He looked at the table by the bed which held lubricant liquids. By the looks of it, they were the same but scented different. He stood by the window and looked out onto Camelot, waiting for Merlin. 

\-------------

Merlin bathed and cleaned himself. His mother had given him instructions about how he should clean himself much to his embarrassment. Even Gaius had a lot to say. He then slid in the robe and knocked on Arthur's door. He was practically trembling. He has seen Arthur almost naked many times but has never stared at his genitals or touched him in intimate regions. Arthur was particular about keeping a semblance of modesty. The prospect of getting intimate with Arthur made even Merlin's hair blush. 

"Enter"

Merlin stepped in. Arthur stood by the window. It was so awkward when Arthur turned and their eyes met. 

"Sit down Merlin. And breathe," said Arthur. Merlin scoffed but sat down. As he looked at Arthur, he felt himself relaxing. 

Arthur sat down beside Merlin who looked red. Arthur himself was feeling apprehensive. Merlin is attractive, no doubt about that. He didn't want to end up hurting Merlin though. 

"Have you- Have you ever?" asked Arthur. Merlin flushed but shook his head. 

"No"

Arthur took Merlin's hand. 

"I will take care of you," said Arthur. Merlin nodded. 

"If you are not ready, I will make up some excuse with the nobles," said Arthur. 

"I am just jittery. You know there is no appeasing those vultures," said Merlin as he moved in the bed, almost reaching the centre. 

Arthur looked at Merlin as he moved inside. 

"But I won't touch you if you are not ready Merlin," said Arthur. Merlin knew Arthur can be stubborn at times. But this is no time for that. 

"I am ready Arthur," said Merlin though he was not sure about it. Still, he knew he will have to spell out his consent to Arthur. He is not scared. This is Arthur, his King. 

"Are you ready Sire or do you have some reservations?" asked Merlin, trying not to blush too much. 

"I don't want to hurt you or injure you," said Arthur. Merlin felt fondness well up inside him. 

"You will not," said Merlin. They looked at each other. Arthur's eyes fell on Merlin's lips. They are plump and Arthur decided to take the leap. He kissed Merlin, this time there was nothing chaste about the kiss. It was primal as he kissed Merlin, using his tongue and teeth. And then Merlin responded. It was like arguing without words, the kiss. 

Arthur lowered Merlin to the bed and climbed on top of Merlin as they kissed. Once they broke apart, Arthur felt his want for Merlin surfacing demandingly. Arthur kissed down Merlin's well defined collarbone and neck. He left his mark on every inch of Merlin's skin he reached. 

Merlin threw back his head as his King marked him. Feeling Arthur press his face to Merlin's shoulder itself was exhilarating. Merlin felt himself get wet and his manhood hardened. He felt something thick, hot and heavy pressed against his thigh. Arthur is aroused. 

Arthur pulled at the thread that held down Merlin's robe which slid into the bed. Arthur kissed and licked the way down to Merlin's navel and then his eyes met Merlin's. 

Merlin flushed as Arthur completely moved the robes, leaving him naked in the bed. Arthur took Merlin's manhood in his hand and gently ran his hand through it, squeezing as time went by. Merlin let out a moan and that awoke something guttural in Arthur. He stood up and undid his robes. Merlin looked at Arthur standing there in all his glory. He is huge and Merlin wonders if Arthur will fit in even as he looked away with red cheeks. Arthur was back on top of Merlin and was soon sucking on Merlin's manhood. 

Merlin wanted his King Arthur, every inch of him in his body. He felt Arthur's hand gently probe his wetness. It was not like a female genital but rather has thicker and tighter walls. Practically his hole gets wet because of him being a carrier. The moment Arthur's finger entered him, Merlin moaned needily. 

"Arthur"

Merlin was moaning Arthur's name which was sending the King of Camelot into a new high. Arthur bent down, sucked and licked at Merlin's nipples as he slowly, opened Merlin. The lubricant was good. 

Arthur applied the oil on himself and then lined up next to Merlin's hole. He pushed in. Merlin's hand reached up and entwined with his as Arthur filled him. The stretch was rather big and it took Merlin some time to adjust. Merlin groaned as Arthur went back down and sucked on his man hood even as he was buried to hilt in Merlin. 

"Move," said Merlin, hand tightly wound in Arthur's. The King nodded and pressed a soft kiss to Merlin's mouth before moving. At first Arthur went slow and then he thrust in harder into Merlin's heat. Merlin moaned needily as he thrust back into Arthur, rhythmically. Arthur kept hitting the spot inside Merlin who was clutching Arthur tightly. 

"Arthur"

Merlin came. Arthur was not far behind. He filled Merlin who looked dazed as he took Arthur's seed. They stayed like that for a moment. 

Arthur pressed a kiss to Merlin's forehead as he slumped. Finally, Arthur sat up and helped Merlin up. 

"Too sticky to not bathe," said Merlin with a blush and his eyes not meeting Arthur's. 

"I will prepare the bath," added Merlin as he walked off to the bathing area. Arthur took the blankets and carried them to the door. They are to throw the blankets out once consummation is completed. Arthur kept it outside the room knowing that the moment he leaves, it will be removed. He is just glad that no one demanded to witness the union. 

Arthur felt pleasantly sore as he picked robes for himself and Merlin. He then walked towards the bath area. Merlin's blush was beautiful to watch and Arthur doesn't think he will ever see enough of it. Because Merlin never blushes. And here he is. 

Meanwhile Merlin opened the lead valves which brought the water in. He felt Arthur's seed seep down his leg as he stood there and flushed even more. Then Arthur was at the door as Merlin finished adding the perfumes. 

Arthur removed the robe he had shrugged on and kept the newer ones on the bath table before stepping into the bath. He looked at Merlin and extended his hand.

"Me?" asked Merlin surprised. 

"Don't tell me you want others to join my bath," said Arthur. Merlin scowled at him but stepped in and was red as a tomato when Arthur made him sit between his legs. It was comfortable. Merlin found himself leaning back against Arthur's chest. 

"Are you sore?" asked Arthur. Merlin gave a small smile. 

"Only a little bit, Sire," said Merlin. Arthur pressed his face to Merlin's shoulder. 

"After more than a decade of calling me Arthur, clotpole and all sorts of names, you call me Sire at the most inappropriate of times," said Arthur. Merlin gave him an unimpressed look. 

"I- you have me all out of sorts. What with all your Kingly behaviour recently," said Merlin. 

Arthur looked at him and sighed. 

"The recent happenings were not easy to digest. I- I hope I have not alienated you too much," said Arthur, voicing his biggest fear. Merlin rolled his eyes. 

"You should know by now Arthur that your alienation doesn't work on me. Remember all those times you batted me off your tail only to have me come and save you," said Merlin, mindful of Arthur's hand on his hip and lips on his neck. 

"Technical. We never know if I would have escaped on my own," said Arthur. Merlin scoffed. Silence reigned. Then, they got up and changed. 

"Stay here for the night," said Arthur. Merlin did not give him the duh look. Because if Arthur thinks they are going to live like some old conceited opinionated foolish couple who sleep in two bedrooms, he is mistaken. But that is a subject for a later time. For now, Merlin slid in next to Arthur. It was cold and this is their wedding night, Merlin took a deep breath and let it out before he moved and laid down. 

Merlin felt too tired and sleepy. Surely he didn't imagine the kiss pressed against his forehead again as Arthur's arm wrapped around him. 

\---------------

Arthur stirred first. He saw Merlin was asleep in his arms. He looked beautiful. Arthur doesn't know how he never noticed this properly before. Of course, technically he knew Merlin is handsome. He had seen attention fall on his former manservant every time they stepped out together.

He looked at how tight Merlin was holding onto him. Arthur pressed a kiss to his forehead. Merlin would sleep even if the earth caved in. He got up. As he stepped out and called for breakfast, he wondered if Merlin would be unhappy should Arthur ask him to stay in their bedroom. He was not sure he wanted to sleep separately after the night they just spent together. Arthur sighed as he walked over and shook Merlin awake. 

Merlin opened his eyes and saw Arthur sitting by his side. He gave a small smile as he got up and then he felt the soreness of his body. Last night came back to him and he looked at Arthur. 

"Arthur we are married," said Merlin shocked. 

Arthur raised an eyebrow. 

"You think so?" asked Arthur.

Merlin hit Arthur in his arms and glared balefully at him.

"It actually happened," said Merlin more to himself. 

"Were you intoxicated or enchanted yesterday?" asked Arthur.

"No. I just- It finally registered with me. Now, turn around," said Merlin, looking at his semi-undressed state. 

Arthur looked at Merlin. 

"I had seen it all yesterday," said Arthur, turning away. Merlin did not dignify it with an answer as he tied up the robes. 

Then Merlin turned and looked at Arthur. 

“Let me go and get breakfast,” said Merlin.

“Merlin, you are the King Consort of Camelot. The breakfast will arrive soon,” said Arthur. 

Merlin fell silent. He gave up and leaned on Arthur who held back the instant reaction to smile.

“I am feeling overwhelmed,” said Merlin. Arthur nodded.

Then there was a knock on the door and Merlin got up to collect their breakfast. It was Jairo who brought their breakfast and Merlin thanked him before he brought it back to Arthur. He served the breakfast into two plates and both freshened up before settling to eat. They ate in silence and Arthur was soon getting ready for the day. Merlin got to him to help him into the clothes. He flushed a beautiful red as he saw the nail marks he left on the King.

“Looks like I was attacked by a cat,” said Arthur. Merlin narrowed his eyes.

“Claws might leave more marks if you do not shut up My King,” said Merlin. Arthur smirked.

Then Arthur waited for Merlin to get ready outside the room in the diwan. Soon Merlin joined him dressed in an olive green robe just like Arthur himself. He had Arthur’s crown in his hand and looked then placed it on Arthur’s head. The King was on his feet soon and extended his hand which Merlin took. They stepped out. 

Merlin felt himself growing nervous as they reached the throne room. Everyone must be awaiting them for the coronation. The guards opened the door and both stepped in. Merlin saw his mother, Galahad and the Knights on one side. He looked at Arthur who took his place before the throne and nodded to Merlin who followed. As they stood there, the priest placed the second crown, the crown of the consort on Merlin’s head as Merlin made the vows to his land.

Then Arthur extended his hand which Merlin took and sat down next to his King in the throne. Arthur didn’t let go of Merlin’s hand and Merlin himself only held tighter as their entwined hand rested on Arthur’s lap. 

  
  


“We would like to thank everyone who joined us for this momentous occasion in our lives. We are happy to have you all here and urge you to stay another two weeks so that we can begin the talks of possible trade links and other matters of concern,” said Arthur and he looked at Merlin.

“Thank you. I hope to serve Camelot by my King’s side,” he said, looking at the hundreds of faces that were now focussed on him. Arthur squeezed his hand gently. 

\---------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

Galahad rushed to the couple as soon as the coronation ceremony concluded.

"Did anyone try to corner you?" asked Arthur.

Galahad shook his head. 

"Hunith was with me the whole time," said Galahad with a smile. 

Merlin looked at Arthur. They knew the conversation with Tristan cannot wait. 

"Galahad, you need to have a conversation with King Tristan," said Merlin. Galahad nodded. All three of them sat waiting in the tea room where Arthur sometimes greets guests. Hunith excused herself to help Gaius. However, they understood that she was not pleased with the Tír Mòr King and would rather not meet him. 

\-------------

Tristan was not surprised when the call came to have an audience with the King. He looked at Favareu, his minister to accompany him. He had briefed the minister about his decision but not the driving factor. 

He saw King Arthur, his consort and Galahad sitting by their side. Galahad looked down as soon as he saw Tristan entering. He took the seat and the minister also sat down. 

"Have you prepared a betrothal proposal?" asked King Arthur. Tristan gave a nod and looked at Favareu who handed over a roll of parchment to Tristan. 

Tristan opened the parchment and read it one last time before handing it over to King Arthur. The proposal was just a formality. However, it is also a sign of the importance given to the proposal.

Arthur read through it and handed it over to Merlin. 

"Galahad, is there anything you want to talk to King Tristan about?" asked Arthur. 

"I do," said Galahad. Tristan was surprised. He had wanted to talk to Galahad but did not expect him to volunteer now. 

Arthur and Merlin left. Favareu followed. 

Tristan looked at Galahad. 

“I have some demands,” said Galahad.

“Your brother mentioned some and I have agreed,” said Tristan.

“I know you did. However, these agreements can be broken because you are just a man. However, King Tristan, you should send me back home if you decide to take someone else to your bed. I believe in the purity of relationships and mutual respect,” said Galahad. He looked at Tristan who was silent, as if waiting for Galahad to speak more. 

“I will not live looking at the various men and women my husband shared a bed with. I am not saying that it is their fault or yours. I - I have always thought that the concept of pleasure slaves is archaic and I would rather not be served by people who- who has been to your bed,” said Galahad. He took a deep breath, his thoughts all over the place.

"Do you have a lover among them?" asked Galahad worrying his lip as he asked that. 

"No. I do not have a lover or a favourite," said Tristan. 

Galahad sighed. 

"Do you have children?" asked Galahad, looking down, still worrying his lips. 

"No. I don't finish inside my partners for the night. They have all taken contraceptives too," said Tristan.

Galahad felt himself gain red colour in his cheek as King Tristan said it without any reservations. 

"Is that all?" asked Tristan. Galahad nodded. 

"Good. The ministers and council has specified that I need an heir. I am not particular about it," said Tristan. Galahad nodded in understanding. 

"While I do enjoy the carnal pleasures, it is not something I cannot live without," said Tristan. 

Galahad remembered the way Tristan had held him, looked at him with desire and then how it changed when tears slid down Galahad's eyes. The man did not touch him after that. 

Tristan got on his feet. He looked at Galahad and turned to leave. 

"King Tristan," called Galahad.

Tristan turned.

"My brother permitted me to take a few people with me. May I?" asked Galahad. Tristan nodded and then left. 

\-----------------

Arthur was busy throughout the day because of discussions with various royals. Merlin joined him in all of these discussions. It didn't feel all that different, their interactions. The only thing different was that they knew each other more intimately at this point. 

At the end of the day, Gaius proposed that Galahad and Tristan's wedding can be held two nights later. The announcement will have to be made on the next day. Arthur issued an order for the best of jewellers and textile traders to be present at the palace next day as soon as Gaius suggested the day after conversing with the priest. 

He was tired as he walked up to his bedroom. Merlin had already left. He wondered if Merlin would stay in his own room this night. 

He found the bedroom empty. It was disheartening but he quelled that neediness in him and went into the bath. 

Meanwhile Merlin had freshened up and came to the bedroom ready to battle Arthur should be start talking about separate bedrooms. He laid down on their bed. 

Arthur was dejected as he wiped the water off his body and stepped into his room. His eyes fell on the bed and he tried not to smile widely. He slid on the night robe and joined Merlin in bed.

"Do you need a separate blanket?" asked Arthur pulling the bigger duvet over both of them. Merlin turned and shook his head. Their eyes met and Arthur felt like he was answering a thousand unasked questions. Merlin lowered the lamp with a wave of his hand, unthinkingly and then looked at Arthur, hesitant.

"That was useful," said Arthur and felt like a fool. He should be using the word 'impressive'. Merlin huffed and then both laid there silent. 

"I will help Galahad select those who accompany him. I think, maybe two of the Knights should also go there, stationed as representatives from Camelot, ambassadors perhaps?" asked Merlin looking at Arthur. 

"Sounds good," said Arthur. They fell asleep after that. 

\-------------------

Arthur looked at his courtiers, all settling down the next morning, along with his guests. 

"I have news of great joy to share with you all," said Arthur. All looked puzzled at that. What is more joyous than a wedding?

"I am sure most of you are wondering what is so joyous than my wedding to my best friend and companion. Why, another wedding of course. This time, my brother's. Galahad has had many suitors over time. However, he had rejected everyone before now. My brother has however, decided to join his life with his newest suitor. King Tristan's interest in my brother expressed through a betrothal proposal has been accepted by my brother," said Arthur. He looked at the crowd, not meeting any faces and then finally he did look at the nobles. He gave them a challenging smirk and all of them had the good sense to look ashamed. 

Not that it is going to save them in Arthur's book. He will overthrow them from the inside soon after the betrayal they did to the royal family. 

All were murmuring. The visiting guests seemed very much surprised and contemplating the political implications of such a marriage for their Kingdom. Some were also wondering how the flower like prince Galahad would fare with the fire like King Tristan. 

King Tristan himself was closed off as he accepted the congratulations from the assorted guests one after the other.

\----------------

Merlin helped Galahad to pick the members of his staff. Jairo volunteered. 

"King Arthur does not need me here anymore. Consort Merlin, I would like to accompany the young prince Galahad," said Jairo. 

Merlin was relieved. 

"Arthur would sleep better if you accompany Galahad, Jairo," said Merlin. Galahad was beaming. 

"Here I thought you are forever enchanted by the walls of Camelot," said Galahad cheekily. 

"Not when the young prince is concerned. Former King Uther had been particular about your safety and I would be a poor servant if I didn't accompany the youngest of his children in facing testing times" said Jairo. He fooled no one because Galahad's young energy had made him a precious child in the palace and everyone loved him. 

The next staff picked was Ilijah and Oreah, husband and wife who were Galahad's friends since childhood. Ilijah is the accountant while Oreah is a cook. He also selected old Bedeveire as the ambassador. Ten other maids and manservants were also picked. A total of fifteen people formed the group that will leave with Galahad. Galahad felt a bit more relaxed as he walked out. 

\------------------

King Tristan has always prided himself to be an unshakable man. However, when Galahad was walked down by King Arthur and Consort Merlin, he couldn't help but stare at the beautiful creature that is Galahad. 

Galahad's eyes fell on Tristan. The King emitted power as he stood there. Galahad stood by his side.

Tristan couldn't look away from Galahad as they stood, their hands joined before the priest making their vows to each other. Then they exchanged rings and bowed before the crowd. 

"I now present King Tristan of Tír Mòr and King Consort Galahad ," said the priest. Tristan looked at Galahad who turned red as he let King Tristan press a kiss to his lips. Galahad and Tristan were then faced with an array of congratulations. Merlin and Arthur took initiative to lead them all to the dinner table. Galahad looked at Tristan who had a firm grip on his hand. They let go once they settled down to have dinner. 

Councilmen, the fools were probably hoping to prove that Galahad had not consummated the marriage tonight because they take him to have already been intimate with King Tristan and doesn't expect blood in his blankets. 

Tristan drank wine. Galahad saw that the King was consuming a bit much while in the presence of these many rivalling Kingdoms. He moved the wine bottle. Tristan looked at Galahad but did not make a move for the wine again. In all honesty, Tristan was just nervous and he is not used to feeling nervous. He knew he did this all and Galahad should hate him by now. He wonders what sort of life they will lead. 

"We should take leave now," said Galahad after sometime. Tristan looked at all and got up. He extended his hand to Galahad who took it. They gave a small bow to the guests and the family and then walked out. 

Galahad led the King to his chambers, his hand still inside Tristan's. Once inside, Tristan looked around.

His night clothes were kept to the side. Without words between them, they freshened up. Tristan entered the bedroom after Galahad himself had done his nightly rituals. Galahad felt himself get all jittery. He looked at King Tristan who walked towards the bed. 

Tristan sat down. 

"We are not doing this if you are shaking like a leaf," said Tristan. 

"We cannot, not do it. I- I am ready. It's just that I am anxious," said Galahad. He had always been worried about the pain that comes with intimacy. He had resigned himself to not being a guide and losing his celibacy earlier itself. It might take some time to sink in but he knows he won't be celibate after the night. He is prepared for that.

Tristan looked at Galahad and then bent forward, his hand on Galahad's robes. He was a beautiful angel, no doubt. Tristan watched as the robe slid off Galahad's shoulder. Galahad felt his body turn red in embarrassment as the King saw every nook and cranny of him. Then, Tristan lowered Galahad onto the bed. He kissed Galahad who gripped Tristan's chest for balance. Galahad felt the onslaught of arousal and he was kissing back. It was terrifyingly fire like to have that connection. Tristan kissed down his body. Galahad whined and moaned as Tristan sucked and licked on his skin, sucking on his nipples and then slowly preparing him. 

"King Tristan"

Galahad's needy gasps filled the air.

King Tristan she'd his robe and Galahad saw his husband naked for the first time. He is glorious, no doubt about that. Tristan had to call in all his strength to not go hard on Galahad. He knew he would have to be careful and not hurt Galahad. But his beautiful angel laid out like this before him was too much. Tristan slowly entered him. Galahad was gripping him tight and Tristan loved every moment of it as he buried himself in Galahad's heat. 

Galahad could feel the fullness. King Tristan was inside him and wasn't that disconcerting. He groaned as Tristan moved. He can feel the pain and stretch but once he moved a bit more, Galahad let out a louder moan than he intended. Tristan was hitting the spot soon and had Galahad a whimpering, moaning mess. 

Tristan watched as Galahad came undone before him. He touched Galahad's manhood, playing with it. 

"You look beautiful like this," said Tristan and Galahad came. Then Tristan came filling Galahad. They stayed like that for some time as they calmed down. Tristan moved and laid back down on the bed. 

Galahad was silent for a moment. Tristan looked at him and then sat up. He lifted Galahad in his arms and proceeded to the bathroom. 

Galahad blushed even more as he was carried. However, he was not going to complain when he was sore. Tristan left him in the tub with an amused look before he went out and removed the blankets throwing them out making a mental note to help Arthur with any revenge inflicted upon those noblemen. 

He went in search of his angel and found him relaxing in the bath. He joined Galahad in the bath. He helped him wash and they stayed like that for some time, silence between them. Then both climbed out and changed before settling into the bed.

"When are we leaving for Tír Mòr?" asked Galahad. 

"In two days," said Tristan. 

"I am angry at you," said Galahad.

"I am aware," said Tristan. 

Galahad fell asleep after that. Tristan looked at Galahad as he slept though the King knew it was a bit creepy to do so. But then again, he reckons, Galahad is his husband now. He can look all he wants. His little minx. 

The very first day Tristan met him, Galahad had charmed him with his unassuming ways even as he addressed Tristan like a polite knight. No tantrums of being King Arthur's pampered brother. He has come to realise that Galahad's tantrums are only with those whom he considered family. He has heard some stories from Gwaine and Leon. 

Next morning, Galahad woke up in Tristan’s arms. The man was asleep and he was practically buried in his arms. Galahad huffed. Tristan looked so innocent when he slept. Tristan’s arm was firm around him. 

\----------------

Arthur stirred and he felt Merlin’s now familiar weight to his left. They have not discussed it, but neither of them has moved to a separate room. Arthur moved Merlin’s hair out of his face. Merlin’s eyes opened and Arthur did not look away. 

“Somnophilia, there is a name for this,” said Merlin amused. Arthur just raised an eyebrow. 

“Not my fault that you were blessed with looks,” said Arthur. Merlin blushed and Arthur loved it. It was an adorable sight. 

He bent forward and looked at Merlin, growing aroused as he watched him. Merlin flushed seeing the need in Arthur's eyes. Seeing it and knowing that Arthur has that desire for him is humbling. Merlin undid the knot of his robe and looked at Arthur. The invite as all it took and Arthur pounced. He kissed Merlin.

It was another half an hour before Arthur and Merlin asked for breakfast. Arthur looked at Merlin as he walked in after ordering breakfast. 

"Don't look at me," said Merlin, flushing and looking away. 

"I was literally buried in you moments before," said Arthur amused. Merlin groaned. 

"Don't"

\--------------------

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Merlin looked at his reflection in the mirror. Seven days of being married to Arthur was an experience in itself. The coldness between them had somewhat vanished after attending Gwen and Lancelot's wedding together. However, things were still strange between them. There was the old playfulness which was reassuring. Then there is the desire for each other's body. It was exhilarating. Merlin blushes even when he thinks about the intensity that is Arthur who has marked every bit of skin on Merlin with a touch or a lick. Even though Merlin was a virgin before Arthur, he has the sense to understand that Arthur is artful at love making. He wonders why Arthur stopped getting intimate with Gwen when they were engaged for years. 

Merlin wants to ask him if he is angry about the magic even now. He does. Somehow, he is scared that it would open another can of worms with Arthur's aversion towards magic even though he doesn't believe it's fully evil and is even working to help magical folk. 

\-----------------

Galahad looked at Tristan. The King had woken up sometime ago. They were having breakfast silently. 

Things were awkward as it is. 

"I have sent a message ahead to clean up the rooms and make them livable in our wing," said Tristan. Galahad nodded. 

"If you don't mind me asking King Tristan, I just wondered if - how will we be travelling?" asked Galahad.

"In my carriage," said Tristan. He finished his breakfast and then got up.

"I need to talk with my ministers. We have some last minute talks left with some of the Kings," said Tristan. Galahad nodded. The King left after that.

Galahad took the time to gather his thoughts. He could still feel every bit of skin King Tristan touched as he guided the servants to pack almost all of his things. He then walked out to find Arthur and Merlin. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with them. 

He found them in a discussion with the local town traders out in the yard and joined them. Both Arthur and Merlin were equally happy to have Galahad spend time with them. 

It was time for lunch soon. Galahad looked around wondering where King Tristan was. He saw the man in the garden with some of the Kings and Queens. 

Galahad sent a servant asking for King Tristan's presence at the lunch table. 

\----------------

Tristan had left the room once the awkwardness set in. For one, Galahad was delectable and if it was upto Tristan, they wouldn't be sliding out of the bed anytime this week. 

Secondly, he is giving Galahad some space to come to terms with everything. The meeting was as usual, mind numbingly boring. Then a servant walked over and bowed. 

"His Highness Prince Galahad has asked for your presence at the lunch, your highness," said the servant. 

Tristan could feel all eyes on him. He didn't care. 

"I will join him in a few moments. Go ahead," said Tristan. The servant bowed and scurried away. 

Tristan made his excuses and left the table while others also left for their lunches. He saw Galahad waiting outside the palace dining room. 

"We are having lunch with my brother and Merlin," said Galahad, looking down, his cheeks red.

"Isn't the dining room too big for the four of us?" asked Tristan. 

"We have a personal dining room next door," said Galahad. Sure enough, he led him inside a smaller room. There was a small table, for barely 10 people. Arthur was already at the table with Merlin talking to the kitchen staff. Tristan sat down opposite Arthur. There was a stony silence as the Kings sat facing each other. Merlin and Galahad exchanged a look but both did not say anything right then. They would give the men time to adjust. 

Merlin and Galahad carried the conversation throughout the lunch. 

"Okay. Listen up, we are a family now. There is no point in holding onto grudges," said Galahad after they finished dinner, approaching Arthur. Tristan had left for their rooms.

"I apologise. I will behave," said Arthur to Galahad who beamed and hugged his brother. 

"See that you do," said Galahad and looked at Merlin.

"You both promise to come visit me soon?" asked Galahad. 

"I assure you that we wouldn't go without seeing you for more than two months ever," said Arthur. Merlin nodded with a smile.

\------------

Tristan walked into their bedroom. Galahad was waiting. 

"Are you not sleeping beautiful?" asked Tristan. Galahad blushed a furious red at that. 

"I was waiting for you to arrive," said Galahad. 

Tristan sat down next to him. They looked at each other. Galahad doesn't know what to say. The man was very intimidating. It is true that he spent the previous night in his arms. Somehow that has not helped him ease into the man's presence. 

"Sleep. We need to start after dinner tomorrow. You may not be able to sleep while on the road," said Tristan. Galahad laid down. He felt Tristan's side on the bed dip. He felt the King's body heat and then the huge arm was wrapped around him. Galahad did not fight. He didn't mind. If they were going to make a life together these things were part of it. 

He let the man hold him to his chest. It was warm and he didn't mind. He fell asleep soon after. Tristan looked at the beautiful angel in his arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

\-----------------

"Merlin" 

Merlin turned from where he was talking to the kitchen staff about a feast for Galahad before he leaves. The ladies looked down with small smiles. They all obviously knew that at one point Arthur couldn't even dress without his former manservant. Things have changed now, but only for the better. Only, Merlin didn't know that yet. 

Arthur stood there looking like the mess he is in mornings.

"Sire?" asked Merlin, rushing to his side. 

"I did not see you in bed," said Arthur. When he awoke to an empty bed he panicked. Merlin just stared at the King. 

"I want Galahad to have a great feast before he leaves. I was just talking to the staff about it," said Merlin. 

"Are you done?"

"Yes"

"Good, we shall leave then," said Arthur and extended his arm. Merlin flushed. When Arthur treated him like his consort, it always got Merlin flustered. Merlin took his hand and they were on their way back to their chamber. 

"I laid out your clothes for today," said Merlin, wondering if Arthur got all grumpy because he had difficulty getting ready. 

"I saw," he said. They were in the room and Arthur climbed back into the bed. Merlin stood there for a moment, unsure. Then Merlin sat down on their bed. Arthur looked at him and Merlin couldn't hold back. He bent down and kissed his King who pulled him closer as they kissed deeply.

"Wake me up and leave," said Arthur in between the kisses. They laid like that, silent and in each others arms. 

"Are you still angry at me?"

Arthur looked at him. Merlin looked sad as he asked that. 

"I need some time to accept and understand that my best friend lied to me for as long as I have known him. It is not easy to- to come to terms with it," said Arthur honestly. There is no doubt that Merlin is now his and Arthur wouldn't do a thing differently. But the pain was still there. 

"Are you going to turn hot and cold? I don't know if I will be able to handle it," said Merlin.

"I didn't realise that. I- Now that we have spoken about this, I don't see why it should affect us," said Arthur. Merlin almost resigned himself to Arthur never forgiving him for 'magic.'

"I have magic Arthur. If you are always going to be angry about that-

"I am not always going to be angry Merlin. And it's not your magic I am angry about. I- I always thought that there were no secrets between us. We were this invincible pair," said Arthur. Merlin nodded. He did not realise he was crying till Arthur wiped his eyes as he held Merlin close. 

"I didn't mean to upset you," said Arthur. Merlin shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. I am just glad that you don't hate my magic," said Merlin. Arthur upended them and had Merlin beneath him. His consort was now blushing. 

"I am not going to lie. It's difficult to shed the prejudices but Merlin it's you. I- I can't hate anything that is part of you," said Arthur. Merlin nodded, his hand in Arthur's well toned biceps. Merlin blushes when Arthur nips his neck. 

"Arthur"

Arthur hardened at the way Merlin moaned his name. It was exhilarating, the way he said 'Arthur'. There was so much need in it. 

"Do you want me inside you, Merlin?" asked Arthur, loving the way, Merlin grew even more aroused. 

"Yes,  _ Sire _ ," said Merlin. His voice has the husky desperation and the way he said  _ Sire _ was enough to tip Arthur off the edge. Arthur prepared Merlin and then entered Merlin rather roughly. Merlin moaned rather loudly, clutching Arthur tight. He was sure Merlin's nail marks would probably have pierced his skin. Arthur loved the heat of Merlin. Buried inside him, Arthur made love to every inch on his skin before sliding out and thrusting back in. 

Merlin moaned as he felt Arthur fill him again, hit his pleasure spot and then sliding out only to come back in. It was pure ecstasy. Merlin kissed Arthur's skin wherever he could reach him. Merlin felt Arthur's arm tighten around his manhood and Merlin came, spilling onto his King's hand. 

"Arthur"

The King was spilling inside Merlin soon and slumped closer to him. They laid there and looked at each other. There was a peaceful silence between them. 

"Arthur, I did not take any contraceptives. What if I get with a child soon?" asked Merlin, worried suddenly. He wanted a child, only when he and Arthur had put all the trouble behind them though. 

Arthur looked at him. He himself was a but surprised at the question. A pregnancy was a real possibility at this point. An heir is expected of him and Arthur liked children. He would like to have a child of his- their own. Merlin looked panicked. 

"I don't want a child to be born when we are at odds with each other," said Merlin. Arthur felt himself just grow a little more fonder, if that was even possible. 

"We will cross that bridge when it comes and we won't be at odds with each other forever," said Arthur. Merlin just looked at him and then leaned up and placed a kiss on his forehead. Arthur wanted to cry, but he did not. He just held Merlin close. 

"Even if things get bad between us at some point, don't leave me ever," said Arthur, pressing his face to Merlin's who just smiled. 

"Arthur, you are my once and always King. You are my destiny and above all that you are my best friend and my husband now. Wherever we go, we go together or not at all," said Merlin, trying not to cry himself. 

Merlin felt Arthur's smile in how his lips widened where they were pressed against Merlin's forehead. 

Hearing Merlin call him his husband made him giddy like a child for reasons he didn't really understand. 

\------------------

Merlin helped Arthur dress. He could see the marks he left in his King's body. Arthur smirked. 

"You have to behave with King Tristan. He is family now and Galahad wouldn't be happy if you continue the hostility," said Merlin. Arthur was silent for a moment. 

"I will try," said Arthur.

"Good. That's all I ask," said Merlin. 

They were silent as they walked out. 

"There is a druid community, a gipsy community which has the border on edges," said Arthur. Merlin looked at him.

"Do you want me to make contact with them?" asked Merlin. 

"It would be better if you did," said Arthur.

Merlin nodded. 

\-------------


End file.
